Riku and Mai 2
by Imani Faith
Summary: Mai wants a child and Riku doesn't. Riku and Mai argue while two new enemies come to attack Mai. Who could they be and what do they want?
1. Part one: Chapter 1

Hey kiddies! I have updated this story just to toture you! Whahahahaha! I hope you like it. ^^ This is the sequel to my long... crazy and also famous Riku and Mai. And this fanfic is actually 30 chapters shorter than Riku and Mai and is 4 chapters longer than Ikari: the prequel to Riku and Mai. I hope you like this sequel. I was forced by SessyQueen to write this story... and trust me I didn't want to write a sequel... I really really really didn't ;

Anyway, I started school and so far my schedule isn't as bad as I thought it would be but I still don't like the fact I have an early lunch period, it messes me up. I am slowly getting used to it but I still don' t like it. I also had a great summer. I must admit that I like the way this story ended. It has five parts. Each part has a title but the chapters don't. So I want you all to know that you should pay very close attention to them. They are important to each part and they explain what's going on.

So! Without further rambling enjoy!

REVIEW!

Part One

Riku and Mai: Trying

Chapter One

Four weeks had passed since Riku and Mai had gotten married, and two weeks after Sora and Kairi were married.

Their house was actually a mansion, large and beautiful. The mansion had been painted white the shutters were now a light blue and the front door was now cheery wood. The brick path that led to the front door was surrounded by beautiful grass that was fully green and grown. The edges of the front yard were lined with beautiful cheery blossom trees. Under the windows of the first floor one could see beautiful bushes of roses. There house was hard to miss even though it wasn't the only large house on the street.

But alas they were arguing again, about the same thing since they had gotten married.

"Riku, please? For us?" Mai begged.

"No," Riku argued, he wasn't going to give her the answer she wanted no way in the world.

This happens almost every time they're alone, no surprise, but living in the mansion that was so beautiful that it was unheard of, the two normally would be out doing something. Mai had Benjie with her all the time. In fact he was with her while they argued. He watched silently as his "Mommy" and "Daddy" argued.

Their kitchen of cream and light green was large and had been designed by the best of the best. Their kitchen was made as if made for a chef god.

Riku sat at the island across from Mai. Mai was leaning forward and pressing Riku for what she wanted.

Mai started to stare him down, in an intimidating way.

"No," Riku said responding to her narrowed eyes.

Mai leaned in more, "No," Riku said leaning in forward.

"Yes," she said with that same irritated look on her face.

"We're GOING to wait." Riku strained.

Mai grounded her teeth and made a fist. She inhaled slowly and turned away exhaling. She folded her arms.

"Mai don't be like that, you know good and well that I want to."

Mai ignored him or at least pretended to.

"Mai… Mai!"

Mai started to walk away. She headed for the door way that was to Riku's back. Benjie went the other way. He was going to play with his chew toys in the living room. Mai was either heading for the backyard or she was going to the dinning room. Riku sighed, before he could stand to follow Mai something stopped him.

He felt a warm, pleasant, comfortable feeling on his neck. Riku swallowed as Mai's hands slowly traveled down his chest. Mai held him from behind.

"Mai…" Riku was about to protest, and goodness it was hard to go against her. He was being pulled in as she kissed his neck ever so slowly.

"Don't talk," she whispered in his ear before lightly biting it. Riku was in her grasp, Mai could feel it. She got around him and sat on his lap. She kissed him and kissed him some more. She held his face in both of her hands.

Riku fought back, he caught her hands and pulled back from her face. "No, not now," he said, it took everything in him to stop her.

Mai's red eyes stared at him; she was amazed that he broke from her chains. She blinked. Riku stood and walked away. When he got in the living room he chuckled, he stopped her from doing the one thing he wanted her to continue in.

Later that day Mai had gone to Riku, she seemed down.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked. He was staying on his guard, he knew for a fact that Mai would try again.

"It's Raven, she's not doing too good," she answered after a long while.

"What happened?" Riku stood from the sofa and Benjie jumped off Riku's lap and walked over to Mai.

"Raven thinks Mike is cheating on her."

"Oh," Riku said, he lowered his eyes to the corner of his eyes, "What else happened?"

"She's thinking about getting a divorce," Mai said.

"What? But they… aren't they having…"

"No," Mai said shaking her head a tear crawled her face.

"What happened?" Riku wrapped his arms around her.

"Mike made her get an abortion." Mai said.

Riku looked at her, "Are you serious?" Riku tried to stay calm but clearly he was getting upset.

"No, I wish I wasn't, Mike didn't want the child… and…"

"I don't want to hear any more, I might kill that jerk," Riku said trying to keep from cursing and jumping on his bike and finding Mike to kill him.

Mai nodded and hugged him once more. She pulled away from the hug and picked Benjie up. She walked away.

Riku calmed down three or four hours later, he found his wife in the bed room still a little down about what happened to Raven.

"Babe, there's no reason to get to so upset… I mean there is but… I mean…"

"I know what you mean," Mai said.

Riku sighed and walked over to her. Benjie looked up from Mai's lap and wagged his tail. Mai gave him a pat and grinned but it was sad. "Benjie is happy to see me," Riku grinned sitting next to Mai.

"That's because he's sick of me being sad. Besides he sees you as Daddy," Mai grinned at him.

Riku grinned again giving Benjie a pat on the head. "No surprise, I was his dad before you became the mom," Riku said half chuckling.

Mai sighed, "Riku…"

"No," he answered.

"Darn," Mai said. "Please… just this once, this will be the last time I ask, please!" she begged.

"You're mood-swinging again," Riku said.

"Please?"

Riku sighed, "Alright, fine, this is the last time, if nothing happens then-"

Mai jumped on him, Benjie was on the floor now, he stared at his parents on the bed for only a moment. Benjie then walked away and went to his bed that was down stairs and away from his parents and there he couldn't hear what would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples! I'm here with the next chapter... I decided to update for various reasons but one main reason is beccause I'm being begged by one of my friends whom is addicted to my story. Oh, also, If I may ask, please review... that's all I ask, just say, nice chapter and that's all, I'm good. You don't have to make it all long and what not, just say how you feel about the chapter PLEASE! I'm begging you!

So, anyway, back to other business. Don't forget to read my favorites, and don't forget to review on thier work either! Dag on it!

enjoy!

REVIEW!

Part One

Riku and Mai: Trying

Chapter Two

Riku slowly pulled off his shirt. Mai watched, her eyes on him, waiting eagerly. Riku came close and kissed her neck; Mai held him in her arms and felt her heart soar.

"We're coming for you!"

Mai pushed Riku off on hand on her heart and the other on Riku's chest. Mai gasped for air out of fear and shock.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked her, he stared at her worried to the bone that she would jump like that.

"I… I… nothing, don't worry about it," Mai shook her head; she tried to grin but her fear written all over her face.

"Mai, don't lie to me," Riku said.

"No, it's nothing really," Mai smiled.

"Fine," Riku said. Riku waited after a while then started to kiss Mai again. Mai made him eager now, so he wasn't going to stop now. He wasn't going to stop for nothing stupid.

Mai touched the side of his face as he kissed her. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost.

"We're coming for you!" the voices came back.

Mai pushed Riku off more calmly than the last time and shook her head. "No, please not tonight," she sighed.

"You are so confusing, for the pass month you bug me about having a child and then when I actually agree to it you turn me down," he groans.

"Sorry," she jokily smiles but in her mind she was still freaking out, she was still trying to understand why she heard voices of evil and harmful intent in her mind.

"Fine, we'll try again later," Riku said. He turned over in bed and closed his eyes.

Mai knew he was upset.

But she wasn't going to try for a child with thoughts like that in her mind. She turned to her side and closed her eyes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey kiddies! Two chapters today so my friend will have something to read. I hope those whom don't review like it anyway ^^

enjoy!

REVIEW!!!

Part One

Riku and Mai: Trying

Chapter Three

Mai woke; the voices were gone from her mind, most of the night their eeriness was with her. She rolled to her back and stretched her arm to touch Riku but he was gone. Mai sat up and wondered where he was. That was odd; normally, he was still there staring at her.

Mai had gotten use to him doing that. So use to it that she didn't even jump if he called out to her when she woke.

Mai threw her feet out of bed to find Benjie right there at her feet. He was wagging his tail looking up at her from where he sat. Mai smiled at him and spoke to him.

"Good Morning, Benjie," she smiled.

'Mommy! Mommy! Look at my neck!' he said.

Mai narrowed her eyes confused. She picked him up and looked at his neck but she quickly understood that he meant his collar. Mai looked there to find a small piece of paper. Odd, Mai looked at it, and it oddly requested Mai to come down stairs. Odd, why would Riku waste time writing that down?

Mai sighed and stood with Benjie in her arms. She headed for the kitchen and found him there… in… a wife-beater and his blue boxers, he had breakfast ready.

"Good morning," Riku greeted her with a warm smile. He looked over his shoulder as he scraped the perfectly yellow and fluffy scrambled eggs in a large bowl. Mai smiled but quickly took up a sad look.

"Sorry about last night… I just…"

"Don't worry, you can make it up later," Riku said walking over to her, Mai placed Benjie down and he ran to his food bowl.

"Riku, Benjie told me you actually want a child… why are you refusing though?"

Riku was wide eyed. "What are you talking about," he asked after thinking about it for a good second and smiling, trying to hide the fact that he was surprised.

"Riku, Benjie told me… but why? Why are you refusing, it's something we both want," Mai said.

Riku sighed and half growled and half chuckled at Benjie, "I don't want to…" he sighed, "Never mind."

"No tell me," Mai pressed, she said the words softly as she touched the side of his face.

"I… Mai, when a woman… when she gives birth… she goes through so much…"

"So much what?"

"Pain." Riku whispered.

Mai swallowed. 'Yeah he did speak of pain some time after I had returned, that would make sense.'

Riku looked into her eyes; he just hated seeing her in pain. He bit his lip as he tried to push the thought out of his mind. He didn't want to think of that thought any more. He didn't care how small if she was in pain it was painful for him to think about it.

"I don't want to see you hurt, not now, I want to be ready for that," Riku said after Mai didn't say anything.

"I don't believe you," Mai said shaking her head.

"What? I can't worry about you?"

"No, not that, you're telling me women go through pain? I don't believe that, from what I was told being pregnant was beautiful, how can pain be beautiful?"

Riku sighed, 'She's thinking of the stages before the real deal.' Riku touched the side of her face, "Babe, how do the babies come out? Do you know?"

Mai looked at him confused. "What are you talking about now?"

"Mai, when you have the baby inside you, you go through pain when it's time for the baby to come out."

Mai rolled her eyes, "I don't care, I'm sure I've experienced harsher pains before." Mai said

"Mai it's not he same, trust me," Riku said thoughtfully.

"Riku, just stop it, you're worrying over nothing," Mai said.

"Mai, I think you should see a video of birth before you think so lightly on it," Riku said.

She thinks about it, if they have videos then it must be bad. Mai thought it over, should she… no that's Riku trick to get her to wait. Mai grabbed a plate and placed the eggs, bacon, toast and waffles on her plate. Riku joined her, they ate for a while before the conversation stared up again.

"Mai, will you at least consider?"

"I will," Mai said, "I'll watch one film."

Riku grinned, "That's all I ask," Riku started eating again.

They finished eating and Mai picked up her plate and went to the sink with it. Riku came up behind her and placed his plate in the sink as well. Riku kissed Mai's neck once and backed away. Mai turned to face him and caught him before he got out of her reach. Mai kissed him and they went on with their kiss. Benjie started to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

For various reasons I'm going to update more than one chapter today. I won't be able to be on the computer for a long time so yeah, sorries if you guys were waiting so long but here's the chapters!

REVIEW

enjoy!

Part One

Riku and Mai: Trying

Chapter Four

A silent night in this world, Heartless were out but they were quiet. Their yellow eyes were along the ground bored and tired. They couldn't sense those with darkness in their hearts for some reason. Then they saw a dark line cut through the star lit sky. Some were curious and stayed to watch while others filled with fear hid.

The line was so dark that it made the night look like a light blue.

It had a long tail and it was like a shooting star that traveled faster than a normal shooting star.

The Heartless coward as the star's voice reached their minds.

"We're coming for you! We're coming for you Goddess of Heart Haven!"

The black star blazed on and landed in a jungle like forest area. The star was hot in appearance but in fact was cold.

A small blue, fluffy and cute creature crawled up to the burning rock. It sniffed it and slowly reached out to touch it.

The freeze cold rock shifted and the blue creature retreated. He stared at it while in attack mode, all four of his arms were arched and ready for any attack that was coming his way.

The rock shifted once more and when the blue creature heard the voice of evil he took off to warn his family.

"We are here Goddess."


	5. Chapter 5

Part One

Riku and Mai: Trying

Chapter Five

"Darn it," Riku groaned pulling away from his wife. He heard his cell phone going off. He didn't want to stop what he was doing but he had a feeling it was important.

"Don't," Mai whispered touching his hand that was reaching for his cell phone on the counter.

Riku almost listened to her but he collected himself and picked up the phone and looked at the ID. Riku narrowed his eyes amazed and confused. "Hey?" he answered. Mai continued to kiss his neck.

"Riku, it's me Mickey," the squeaky voice answered.

"Yeah, what's up?" Riku could now hear the concern and worry in his voice. "Is there something wrong?"

"Some worlds are having darker nights," Mickey said.

"What?" Riku asked confused. 'Darker nights? How's that possible? That doesn't make any sense.'

"What's wrong?" Mai looked up to Riku, she was curious now.

By this time Mai realized that she wasn't going to get what she wanted. She got of the counter and walked over to the cabinet to get a cup. She knew Riku would answer her sooner or later.

"Yes, nights are darker, some of my agents have told me that each night became darker only after a black lice crossed the sky."

"Oh, I see," Riku said.

"But so far, Heartless are nowhere to be seen, it's almost like they vanished."

Riku narrowed his eyes while he thought. This wasn't good, the last time less Heartless were around they were being stored up for a battle. "So when are you going to summon me?"

"Mai is coming too," Mickey said. "Sora and Kairi too."

"Why do you need all of us?"

"Keybladers," Mickey said.

"Keybladers," Riku sighed.

"A gathering of Keybladers, huh? Am I coming?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," Riku nodded to her.

Mai nodded back and headed for the room to get dressed.

"I'll summon you when you're ready we don't have enough time to get a gummi ship ready so be ready as soon as possible."

"Got it," Riku said nodding.

Riku hung up the phone and thought. 'What's going on now?'


	6. Chapter 6

Part One

Riku and Mai: Trying

Chapter Six

"We could always have a quickie," Mai said.

"Mai, stop, I've changed my mind, we're going to wait."

Mai frowned, "Fine, I'll end up winning sooner or later."

Riku rolled his eyes and seconds later a ray of light appeared and both Riku and Mai were taken from their house. Benjie had tagged along too. Mai had asked the King if he could come.

They were in the garden of many carved animals.

Riku looked around, 'Odd,' he thought 'He's not here to greet us'. He shrugged and walked to the door at the corner of the wonderfully green garden.

Going up the stairs, they came to the long hall with only two doors. They walked pass the large light purple doors. They headed for the library. There they found Mickey sitting at the desk.

Mai let Benjie down to greet Pluto, they were good friends, and every now and again Mickey would allow Pluto to go to their house. Mai enjoyed watching them play; they were always playing together or sleeping together. Pluto was sorta Benjie's big brother.

"Hi, King Mickey," Mai greeted.

"Mai, I told you, you can call me Mickey," He smiled.

"Sorry, it's hard to get use to," Mai blushed a little and scratched the back of head.

"So where's Sora and Kairi?" Riku asked.

"They're not here, yet, they were right in the middle of something else that I asked them to do."

"Oh, okay," Riku nodded.

"So do you have beds ready for us?" Mai asked, "I'm a little tired, you know how it is," Mai said.

"Oh, yeah, we have rooms ready for you, I was hoping we talk a little more about Heart Haven."

"When I wake up, right now I'm tired," Mai said politely.

"I know, I still wish I knew why that happens," Mickey said deep in thought. He was referring to Mai's side effects to staying in the Human realm.

Mai smiled, "Benjie you can play with Pluto if you want," Mai turned to Benjie and Benjie wagged his tail and jumped on his older brother.

"Chip and Dale will show you to your room, Mai, Riku you and I need to talk so can you stay for a minute or two?"

"Sure," Riku nodded.

"Hey Mai!" Mai heard the voices of Chip and Dale, her favorite chipmunks.

"Hey you guys, I told you I'd be back didn't I?" she grinned.

"Yeah… you're pretty," Dale said half blushing.

"Thank you," Mai grinned. Mai knelt down and kissed him on the head. Dale had little hearts appear in his eyes and then he fell back.

"Hey what about me?!" Chip protested.

"I didn't forget you," Mai kissed his forehead. He swayed but he controlled himself. Mai giggled. Riku laughed with her. Mai stood and after a moment they led her to her room. Dale was still sorta out of it. He walked hunched over with his arms dangling, half dazed but all with a smile on his face.

Riku turned to Mickey and grinned. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I might need you to come with me to the worlds alone to check out what's going on," Mickey said leaving his desk and going to Riku.

"Ah," Riku folded his arms, "So when? Tonight?"

"I'll tell you when, don't worry," Mickey said, "Who knows it might be two or three days from now."

Riku shrugged while his arms were still folded, "Alright," he said casually.

"Okay, get some rest or something, you look tired," Mickey smiled.

Riku grinned, "I'm not that tired," he said, "Don't worry about me."

"Riku," Mickey groaned.

Riku dropped his arms, "Alright fine," he was tired but he didn't want the king to worry about him so much. Riku left, leaving Benjie with Pluto and the King.

Riku knew where the room was, it was most likely the same one Riku was given the last time he had been in the castle (without Mai). Riku walked to the end of the hall and touched the wall, why the castle was made like this was behind him but at the very end of the hall next to the stairs was a small panel, one would touch it and a door would slide open, revealing a hall of more doors.

Riku walked down that hall, and he grinned, Pluto had his own room, it was right across the hall from Mickey's and Minnie's was next to Mickey's. Riku still didn't understand why they had separate rooms when they were married but Riku never put too much thought into it. It might get too far.

After five doors Riku found his room. And he was right, Chip and Dale were leaving as he was just about to open the door.

"Hey, there Riku!" Dale greeted.

"Hey, Dale, is Mai sleep?"

"No, she's up, she's waiting for you she said." Chip said. "Well, we gotta go, we gotta clean the jets," Chip said following Dale. They ran down the hall and were gone.

Riku opened the door and walked in, seconds later he was frozen in his tracks. The door closed behind him and he was frozen at the light skin that was in front of him. But anyone who didn't know him would have thought that he was unsurprised when in reality he could have yelled from shock.

"Do you like it?"

Riku tried to hold himself together, "I thought you told Raven to take it back?"

"Yeah, but she convinced me that I might be able to get with I want with it."

Riku swallowed, "I… it…"

"Do I look nice?" Mai went to him in her teddy (an old word for lingerie) and wrapped her arms around Riku's neck, she stared into his eyes as she could feel him quake in her arms. Mai had him. She knew she could get what she wanted now.

"Mai…" Riku started, "I admit you look nice but you won't change my mind." Riku said.

Mai narrowed her eyes in irritation. She then frowned.

"Mai, stop," Riku said.

"Stop what?"

"Charming me," Riku grinned.

Mai grinned, "Then no, how many times do I get to charm you? Not much, so let me enjoy this."

"I know why Doki almost died… you're taking my breath away," Riku said.

"Then give me what I want," Mai said.

"Darn you're so stubborn," Riku pulled back, "No," he said.

Mai went closer, "Why not help me take it off?"

"Will you stop!"

"No," Mai kissed him and Riku wasn't going anywhere.

Mai had him, she knew it, it wasn't like last time, last time they were both in a kitchen far from any bed. This time they were alone and would be alone for a long while, Mai slowly pulled her husband to the bed and had him fall on top of her.

Mai could feel it! She was going to get what she wanted.

Mai knew it, Riku did too, that they were going into deep waters.

Riku was completely into her, Riku had fallen into a pit that would not be easy to get out of. He wanted so hard to pull away, he wanted so hard to stop before it got too far.

Knock-knock

"Crap," they both moan.

"Yeah?" Mai called for them.

"It's me, Mickey, is Riku awake?"

"No, surprisingly he's out," Mai said.

"Okay, tell him to come with me, we have to go to another world in less than three hours."

"Okay," Mai said.

"I gotta go," Riku saw this as his bell that saved him.

"No, we have a long while," Mai said pulling him back.

"No," Riku said getting off the bed. "No, I won't do that to you so young," Riku shook his head.

"Fine," Mai groaned.

"Should I go with you?"

"No, Mickey only wanted me to go with him, remember?"

"Fine, I'll be here when you get back, okay?"

"I know," Riku half chuckled. He left the room and was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Part One

Riku and Mai: Trying

Chapter Seven

The small blue creature got to his home of an ocean blue/green color.

With his grunts and squeals he tried to warn his family to leave the house… quickly.

***

"We have landed in Destiny Island?" asked one tall figure, he was lean and very dark but his eyes were very bright in the color of gold. So was his mate next to him, she too had golden eyes. She was just as dark as he was.

"I believe so, this is an island." The female responded with a nod.

They study the area for a long moment, and then the male looked down at his body. "Ah, we need cloths, Dusk," the male said to the female. "And I think we're on the wrong world."

"I believe so, I will find us some clothes," Dusk responded. "Dawn, there," she pointed into the dark jungle like forest. Their eyes were very powerful, three times stronger than that of a human's. They walked in that direction and saw a house of green/blue color, it was like that of the ocean.

"Yes, this is the wrong world," Dawn said.

"Shall we leave a message for the Goddess?" Dusk asked looking at the man that stood beside her.

"We shall," Dawn wore his evil smirk and he and Dusk summoned a dark flame that came from their hand, after it grew to the size of a watermelon it was aimed at the house, inside the two evil beings could hear the voices of fear and urgency. They fired at the house and the house was up in black, dark, evil flames.

"That should get her attention and thank you for getting clothes," Dawn turned to his long haired mate.

"You're welcome, humans have a strange diversity of colors here I couldn't find the colors we normally wear."

"Hm… it seems we must hurry, that traitor must die."

"Let's leave; she's most likely on a world far from here…" Dusk paused, "No, she's moved, we must find her."

"Yes, let's hurry," Dawn nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Part One

Riku and Mai: Trying

Chapter Eight

"We're too late!"

"Ninja! Ninja, stop!" a girl followed behind a male, "I can't keep up! Slow down!"

"No!" He stopped to see the dark flames that had engulfed the house of ocean color. Quickly he summoned light to his hand and aimed it at the dark fire. When it grew to the size of an apple it removed all of the black fire that was present.

"Tundra, stop this fool before he-"

"They're alive!" Ninja said in relief wiping the sweat from his brow. He grinned as he looked at the blue creature, a small girl, a three legged creature with one eye, a tall woman with a nice butt and a large round man with six eyes ran from the house. They were all unharmed but they were all scared.

While he smiled he was pulled back into the brush and thick trees by his collar. "You idiot, they'll see you!" Hurricane said. She snorted.

"At least Stitch and his family are safe Hurricane," Ninja said. He said rubbing his throat.

Tundra groaned, "Clearly she's not here, let's get going and kill those jerks before they get to the Goddess."

Ninja rolled his eyes, Tundra was the cold one in the group, not so much a carefree person like Hurricane was. Ninja being the leader found her hard if not extremely difficult to deal with.

"Yeah, c'mon we have to stop Dawn and Dusk from harming the Goddess," Hurricane said.

"I hate their guts, y'know," Ninja groaned.

"You're not the only one," Hurricane answered back.

He and his two comrades left the Hawaiian Islands.


	9. Chapter 9

Part One

Riku and Mai: Trying

Chapter Nine

"I have found her!" Dusk said as they traveled the sky making a long black line cut the light blue sky.

"We can't go there, we must attack some other time, that world smells of light."

"True, shall we watch her?"

"We should. We have to watch them until they leave that world."

"Okay, I'll find Destiny Island in the mean time you watch the Goddess and tell me if she does anything."

"I understand," Dawn said. He and his mate shared command. Neither was greater than the other.

Dawn watched from his position in space, Disney Castle had too much light for them to even step on it, if they did they'd be burned, and not even their ability to heal can remove the scars.

Dawn turned to watch Dusk leave, she made the darkness of space seem almost blue as she flew with great speed to find the Goddess' true home.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey kiddies! I'm hoping you like the story and more than likely you're sick of my updates but yeah ^^'

Im updating in my computer class! WOOT! That's why I'm updating right now, so basically I won't update at home for a long time! But sorry peoples whom watch me on Deviantart, my computer is filled with problems *cough* viruses *cough* so that's why I haven't been on long (other than the fact that I'm looking at colleges and stuff like that.) So yeah, sorries people! I love deviantart and I'm not depressed or anything it's just that my computer is being stupid T-T I hate the fact I can't go on, I try to go on my cell phone but I can't because it wont' let me reply and stuff.

T-T, so anyway, no deviantart for along while! Enough of my rambling!

Enjoy!

Part One

Riku and Mai: Trying

Chapter Ten

"So what's this about?" Riku asked Mickey.

"I want you and Mai to investigate your world further," Mickey said.

"Why?"

"I think that your world is most important, Destiny Island has a lot of light and if the nights are darker than what they should be there is a problem. Do you know where the Keyhole is?"

"Yeah," Riku nodded.

"Okay, go there and see if anything is wrong."

"Okay," Riku nodded.

"I'll summon you if I need you," Mickey grinned.

"I'll get Mai." Riku ran back to the room and told Mai. Mai frowned.

"One thing after another. So what? We're going to examine our world?" Mai said.

"Yeah," Riku nodded.

"Okay," Mai got dressed and grinned at Riku, "You still owe me," she said.

"I don't owe you nothing, I won't put you in harm's way, not this early," Riku narrowed his eyes behind his silver bang that flowed pass his ice blue eyes. He shook his head. "There's nothing you can do," Riku smirked.

"I couldn't tell," Mai pulled up her pants, "You seemed pretty interested a while back."

Riku frowned, "Only a bump in the road."

"Fine," Mai rolled her eyes.

Riku and Mai collected Benjie and went to the King. The King de-summoned them and they were back home. Riku sighed; the sun was still in the sky. He and Mai had the whole day to themselves… Riku had to get away from her.

Riku went to the kitchen and started cooking. He made a meal big enough for six people so that way if they wanted they each could have three plates of food. Riku was glad Mai didn't bother him while he cooked.

Mai stared at her food. Riku smirked, 'Mood-swinger,' he shook his head.

"Riku, does the woman really go through… pain?" she looked up from her plate and looked at him.

Riku placed his fork down and crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair. "So that's what's going on in that head of your's," he chuckled.

"Riku…"

"Mai, the woman goes through so much pain that it's said to be the worse pain ever, it's the ultimate pain some say. And I must tell you that that's the only reason why I won't let you have a child."

Mai looked at her food again. She picked up the fork, she toyed with her food for a while and then asked another question, "So you still love me?"

"Of- of course! Why would you think that?" Riku asked filled with a load of shock.

"It's… it's just… you and I haven't… you know… in a long time… months…"

Riku sighed, "Mai, I told you on Valentine's day that you won't have a part of me until we got married. And I told you that I wasn't going to get you pregnant anytime soon when we got married."

Mai sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Mai stop it, I love you, I won't be married to you if I didn't," Riku said a little louder.

"True, who could love a mood-swinger like me, whom is stubborn and so picky?" Mai grinned.

"Mai," Riku groaned, "Look, I don't want you to think things like that ever again."

Mai nodded, "Alright," she tried to grin.

"What now?" Riku could tell she was thinking of something else.

"I… I feel a strange… vibe… it's from my world," she looked up and peered out the open, large window.

Riku followed her gaze and their eyes saw two tall figures staring down at them with golden eyes. They were dark skinned and they were very beautiful but they were evil and dark with black power. They both slowly rose from their chairs, Riku and Mai, and summoned their blades.

"Who are you?!" Mai yelled.

"Goddess," they bowed.

Mai looked in confusion. Then she softened her face. "What do you want?"

"We're here to kill you, you and your mate." The male answered. "Excuse me, I'm Dawn and this is Dusk, my mate." He seemed so polite yet he was stinking with evil.

Mai barred her teeth. Riku stepped forward, "I don't know what's going on here but I won't go down easily." Riku said. "Get lost, I'm not in the mood today."

"Then die, for we are in the mood to kill you." The female said.

Riku braced himself for impact. He and Mai waited but no attack came.

"It seems that you have great power," Dawn said. He only stood there with his eyes closed.

Mai and Riku shared a look of confusion. 'What the heck is up with these two?' Riku thought. Riku's eyebrow rose when the two tall mysterious people summoned Keyblades. They were much larger than the ones Mai and Riku had, they were also older looking, they looked like they were made hundreds of years ago.

They attacked. Riku and Mai braced themselves and countered. Mai faced off with Dawn and Riku with Dusk.

Riku noticed that Dusk was slow, with her lean body Riku thought she'd be faster but she was no faster than Mai. She moved slower as the fight went on. Riku swung his blade missing Dusk's head by seconds. Riku pulled the blade the other way and still missed. Dusk, either she could read minds or she was just that skilled, dodged each attack.

Riku narrowed his eyes as he studied her. 'Can you read minds?' he thought as he started to attack her again. Riku went to stab her and instead cut her arm, some blood dripped out but she was unaffected by the small injury.

Mai twirled out of the way as Dawn tried to stab her in the chest. Mai jumped out with a back-flip as he tried to swing his blade across her body. Mai summoned Oblivion and she crossed her blades and from them came a bright light with a dark aura. They mixed together and then they were shot at Dawn. Dawn was caught in the attack that he had never seen before. Mai was right behind the fired attack. She stabbed her blades into Dawn but then realized she had missed.

Mai back-flipped away from Dawn, he swung his blade frantically back and forth with deadly force so she had to retreat.

Mai was next to Riku, their shoulders touched, they each were still facing their enemy. Mai frowned, this wasn't a hard fight but it was getting annoying.

Riku looked at Mai and they nodded.

Together they preformed Eternal Session.

Dawn and Dusk were gone once the light faded.

"That was odd," Mai said.

"I'll say," Riku de-summoned his blade and relaxed his tense body that was ready for battle. "Who were they? Do you know?"

"No," Mai shook her head, "I honestly have no idea who they are. I don't know why they want to kill me or you but we gotta keep our guard up."

Riku rolled his eyes, "I'm married to you for a month and trouble starts up again. You're a trouble magnet."

Mai rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

* **

"We can't fight them, not together." Dawn said shaking his head, he held his arm and waited for it to heal, it was healing slower than what it should. 'Stupid light-dweller.' He groaned.

"I can see that," Dusk said holding her wound, their wounds were healing too slowly. "Maybe we should explain to her why we are killing her. She might understand and give up."

"How foolish of you to think such a thing, she won't give up easily. The King said so."

"Ah, true, but who's to say that she won't give up. We could always lie to her."

"She's the Goddess, she will learn soon as to why we attacked her but I will see if I can talk to her. I highly doubt. But at least I have her hair, we can go on that world stinking with light if we want if she goes there again."

Dusk nodded her head, "I see, so we shall visit her again?"

"Hopefully," Dawn looked down at his wound, it had healed but the floor was covered with blood. Standing from the floor Dawn sighed, "We should watch out for those Lightons."

"Yes, they always have a way of getting into our business."

"Love, I have an idea!" Dawn said.

"What?" Dusk asked.

"I'll explain as we get to the Goddess."

***

"Okay, so what about those movies?" Mai asked. "You're going to watch with me right?"

Riku groaned.

Mai groaned too but she held Riku's hand with more anger.

"I'm not going to watch," Riku said. "You can't make me," Riku shook his head.

"Then I'm not watching!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"NO, I'M NOT! You're going to watch it too no matter what!"

"You're going to watch it if you want a child." Riku threw back

Mai narrowed her eyes, "Don't yell at me! And don't argue! If you want me to watch this you're going to watch it with me!" Mai throws back and frowns. (A/N: Um… Mai, Riku didn't yell that time.)

Riku groaned again. "Alright… alright, I'll watch it." Riku said.

Mai narrowed her eyes but relaxed her face, "Okay, fine," Mai turned to the T. V. and stared at it for a second. She held the remote in her hand and sighed. She pressed the play button and sat next to Riku.

Sitting in their room they had a large screen TV but it was far off. It hung from the ceiling. Mai and Riku sat in the bed. Riku had his ankles crossed and his arm around Mai's waist. He had his eyes closed for a few seconds but Mai didn't notice.

The film started. At first Mai was completely comfortable. Nothing that she didn't already expect. A perfectly round belly and a few signs, that she knew about. Mai then watched at the happy scene of the father and the mother rubbing the child through the skin changed to a scene to a hospital bed and a woman screaming in pain.

"_The pain was more than I ever imaged." Kate answered._

_The narrator's face wasn't shown but his voice was there. The woman, Kate, smiled at him. "So, can you describe the pain? Was it like what you're parents told you?"_

"_No, they forgot to tell me that I'd be in so much pain that I could break my husband's hand and ears." She giggled, and then went to a serious tone, "But in all honestly, no pain that I've ever experienced is worse than giving birth. I broke a leg one time, that was nothing, I had my nose broken, and that was like a poke compared to the labor. And one time I was burned, my skin fell off, and yet I'd rather do that than give birth again."_

"_So are you saying that you're not happy you're a mother?"_

"_No, I'd gladly be a mother again but… I'd rather have no pain," Kate answered._

_The narrator chuckled, "Of course," he said. _

Mai swallowed. She stopped the film it was on the credits right now and turned to Riku. They had already shown the birth, while Kate was talking. Mai's eyes almost fell out, her jaw almost broke off from the rest of her head. And her eyes were almost swollen from tears. She had no idea that she would bleed that much.

"Do you see now?" Riku asked softly. So softly Mai couldn't get angry at him.

Mai blinked and tears streamed down her face… "Yes… but… I still… I still want a child!" she yelled out.

"I knew you would." Riku shook his head. "But do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand," Mai sighed. Mai wiped her years, the shock may have been over but the pictures were still engraved into her mind. Then thinking of the time she looked out the window then lowered her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello people! I'm reporting fro my livingroom in my home where you can't see me! whahaha! *clearing throat* anyway, I am glad people (I guess) are enjoying the sequel. I worked hard on it and I'm glad I finished it a long time ago, it makes life easier because now I'm lookin into colleges and I'm comparing prices and stuff and learned that my best option is Kean right now ^^ And it's a good thing I like that college other wise I'd be screwed hehe but I'm not so i'm happy! WOOT!

So, my kiddies, I hope you enjoy the chapter that has a a nice little effect on the rest of the story... or is that the last chapter of this part? IDK I forget hehe.

well enjoy!

REVIEW!

Part One

Riku and Mai: Trying

Chapter Eleven

Mai lifted her eyes, "Riku, they were here to kill me… but I think they have a connection with the darker nights."

Riku closed the window, "You might have a point, their darkness was eerie, and it was the darkest I've seen in a long while…"

Mai stared at him, it was odd for him to stop like that. Mai wondered what was on his mind. "Riku?"

"Sorry, um… Mai, we gotta tell Mickey," Riku said shaking his head.

"You're right," Mai collected her sleeping dog in her arms and turned back to Riku, "Ask him to summon us," Mai said.

"Sure," Riku called Mickey and Mickey summoned them in a few minutes.

When they appeared in their room that they were last in Riku then figured that it was Mickey's way of saying Mai should stay in the room.

"Mai, Mickey only wants to talk to me," Riku told her. Mai placed Benjie down, Benjie stayed close to her feet. He was still shaken.

"Okay," Mai said nodding. Mai went to the bed and sat there. Benjie sat in front of her. He looked up to her with concerned eyes. "It's okay Benjie, we're safe now, you don't have to worry about me."

'But…' he whined. 'Mommy…'

Mai sighed, "I'll never have a child at this rate."

"Goddess," a voice said.

Mai quickly summoned her blade and jumped back ready for an attack. "You again?!"

"We are not here to fight Goddess," Dawn bowed. He stepped in the room from the window, Dusk right behind him.

Mai swallowed. "What do you want?"

"Goddess, we are here to kill you because you have committed a double crime against Heart Haven."

"What crime was that?"

"You have killed the King and Queen and you are living with Humans." Dusk answered.

Mai frowned, she kept her blades in her hands. "If I'm the Goddess I command you to stand down."

Dawn laughed, "That can't work on us because we are commanded by the first one whom commanded us until our job is done."

Mai swallowed. "So… so what are you?"

"Darklings, we are those of the dark," Dusk answered.

Mai pressed her lips into a fine line, "So, Darklings still exist?"

"As do Keyblades continue to exist we exist."

Mai bit her lip. "So… why aren't trying to kill me now?"

"Because we have others to deal with. Besides that, Goddess, we have a question about your comment."

"Comment?"

"Yes, you want a child?"

"What's it to you Dusk?" Mai narrowed her eyes

"Anyone from Heart Haven can't have children."

"But… what about the first Ikari?!" Mai asked in panic and shock.

"She was an exception, she was different from what we really are," Dawn answered.

Mai swallowed. 'That… that can't be…' Mai shook her head, "I don't believe you!"

"Well, Goddess we must go, sorry for the bad news," Dusk and Dawn soon after vanished.

Mai's heart raced. She could only wonder what was going on. Mai felt cold the room started to spin and Benjie's barks were soon over powered by the sound of her heart. Mai soon after lost her vision and collapsed.


	12. Chapter 12

Part One

Riku and Mai: Trying

Chapter Twelve

Mai woke, she could hear Benjie whining. Mai wondered what happened. Mai fluttered her eyes open as she gazed around. When she gained her sight she saw Riku, Mickey, Minnie, Chip and Dale looking down on her.

Mai held her head as she sat up.

"Are you okay?" Riku was the first to ask. "We found you on the floor."

Mai looked at him, "Um… yeah, I'm fine, I don't remember why I passed out though," Mai answered after a second or two had passed.

Riku sighed, "Okay, at least I can believe you," Riku looked at Mickey, he grinned. "So, Mickey when do we leave?"

"Soon," Mickey answered.

"On a mission?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," Riku grinned at her, but his grin was filled with nothing but concern.

"Okay, and I guess I'm not going," Mai said.

"Yup, you're staying here, you'll be here until I get back."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Minnie kissed Mai on hand and left, she was followed by Chip and Dale. Mickey waved to Mai and Riku followed Mickey out. Mai then realized that Benjie was at her side.

"Benjie," Mai called his attention when the others were gone, "Mommy has to go somewhere, stay here okay?"

'Okay,' he said with a cheerful voice.

Mai got out of bed and opened a corridor. Mai was in Heart Haven in seconds.

Mai's clothes weren't what they were when she was in the Human realm her clothes were now silver. Her world was livelier now, the world had plants and rivers and lakes. Mai walked to the castle and was greeted by Nobodies bowing, stopping in their tracks to bow to her and greet her. Mai hated the treatment but they never listened to her when it came to treating her as if she was equal to them.

Mai walked to the library. There she was greeted by two familiar faces.

"What brings the Goddess here?" Saix said rising from his bow.

"Hey, Saix, hey Axel, I need your help."

Saix raised his eyebrow, "About what?"

"And why?" Axel asked biting into an apple.

"Don't worry about why, Mr. Cocky, Saix?"

"Well, I think I can help you with that. The king kept many books and files from you and the others."

"Hm… that jerk was a busy bee."

"I'll say, you should see the food that he had stored up that he had from the Human realm," Axel said. Saix led them to the desk.

"Here are the books on Emo-trollers and pregnancy."

"You're trying to get busy?" Axel asked.

"Shut up before I kill you," Mai said with a groan in her voice. Mai looked at Saix with softer eyes. "Are these the only books?" she placed her hand on the small stack.

"From what we've been able to organize," Saix answered.

"You call this organized?" Mai was referring to the mass of books all over the place, this large room was filled with books, it was like walking into a small narrow hall. The books were stacked high here and there and some stacks were so close to each other that it was almost impossible to walk without bumping into a stack. Luckily nothing fell.

"Where's Ansem and Xion?" Mai asked.

"They're taking care of other business," Axel answered. He finished his apple and threw it away.

"Okay, Saix, I need you and Axel to-"

"See ya, doll!" Axel made a sharp about-face and started to walk off.

Mai grabbed his hood and pulled him back, "Where do you think you're going? You're going to help me look through these books."

"Oh, darn," Axel snapped his fingers and folded his arms.

Hours had passed, but in the Human realm only a few minutes or so had passed.

Mai sighed, she had to head back. She couldn't leave Benjie alone for too long. Mai nodded to Axel and Saix. "Keep reading I'll be back when I can."

"Understood, good-bye." Saix nodded his head again and went back to reading.

Mai left Heart Haven and sighed as Benjie ran back to her. She could only hope that Saix and Axel would find something by the time she had time to get back.


	13. Chapter 13

Part One

Riku and Mai: Trying

Chapter Thirteen

Mai slammed her fist into the wall. Her anger was coming out. On top of that she couldn't get over that one little thought.

'I can't get pregnant!'

Mai felt sick… 'Not now, not again!' she hated it. Ever since she came back she would vomit and she would do this three or four times each week. It was taking over her.

Mai ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. She knew it was because she actually didn't belong in the Human realm but she had been there long enough for her body to adjust, so why didn't it?

Mai threw up again. Benjie being locked out scratched his nails on the door frantically. Mai threw up into the toilet again.

'How will I tell Riku?' Mai thought as she threw up once more. She flushed the toilet and slowly rose until she had gotten to the sink. She washed her face and then drunk water. Her throat was burning. 'Riku… if this is true… Riku can't be a father…'

'Mommy!' Benjie was calling for her with more urgency. 'Mommy, Mommy!'

Mai opened the door and stepped out, "I'm fine Benjie, Mommy's fine," she then realized that Benjie wasn't at the door, instead he was in front of the door as if he was protecting it. Mai followed his gaze and in her room stood three people. They had the same smell as Dusk and Dawn. Mai quickly summoned her blade but before she could attack they bowed.

"Goddess," the male said. "We're here to help you."


	14. Chapter 14

Part One

Riku and Mai: Trying

Chapter Fourteen

_~back-flash~_

"_I can't sense her," Ninja looked around. Again they had landed in the wrong world._

_Tundra looked around, she then rolled her eyes, "This might be the wrong world, you know, I don't remember anything about her living on sand." She picked up some sand and let it fall through her fingers._

_Hurricane, calmly sighed, "Or maybe she's not active," she tried to ease Tundra's harsh temper._

"_What does it matter? We can't find her now!" Tundra yelled out of anger._

"_Stop it. We must find her, if she's attacked by Dawn or Dusk without her lover she might die."_

"_Wait, what lover?" Tundra threw a sharp look at him._

_Ninja nervously turned away and tried to walk off but it failed when Tundra pulled him back and turned him around. _

"_Answer me!" she yelled, "What do you mean her lover?!"_

_Ninja groaned, "Fine, the Goddess has a human lover, and that's why we can't find her right now."_

_Tundra released him and stared amazed. She then collected her self and folded her arms, "You know who the human is don't you? You have to know, otherwise you won't keep it a secret."_

_Ninja tightens his jaw, he knew that telling them that the Goddess had a lover was a wrong move. Making them worry about her more was something he was trying so hard not to do._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Ninja tried to lie, but it failed._

"_TELL ME!" Tundra pressed with a demanding voice. "Liar!"_

"_Alright, alright, alright, geez, her lover is the only human to enter Heart Haven and live… and also leave."_

_A gasp came from both Tundra and Hurricane. "What?!" they said together._

"_You're telling us that we're also looking for Riku Shade? The only human to enter and leave Heart Haven alive?!" Hurricane asked shocked._

"_Yes," Ninja said._

"_You're lying." Tundra clearly didn't believe him. She was sure he was lying._

"_No, I'm not," Ninja protested, "Besides we still have to find her regardless of her lover."_

_Tundra folds her arms again, "Well let's get off this world, I'm sick of being here."_

"_Yeah, the dessert is killing me." Hurricane agreed with less hostility in her voice and behavior. _

_Ninja nodded and opened a corridor. Leaving that world behind. _

_Seconds after their corridor closed a purple carpet flew over the dessert with a young man and a blue man on it._

_~End Back-Flash~_

Mai stared at them. They were all gazing at her as they rose. Mai tilted her head in confusion. She de-summoned her blade and swallowed, she hoped that she did the right thing. Mai backed up a couple small steps and waited.

"Goddess, I'm Ninja, this is Hurricane and this is Tundra," He lifted his hand to his left introducing Hurricane and lifted his right hand to introduce Tundra. They bowed as their names were introduced.

Mai stared they meant no harm from what she could see. But she could be wrong, she had the ability to do that.

"What do you want from me?"

"Goddess," Ninja said, "We're here to protect you," he answered her while he knelt down.

Mai stared confused then the two females followed his lead.

"From what?" Mai folded her arms, "I don't need protecting."

"Dawn and Dusk," answered Hurricane.

"I already met them, they can't fight." Mai shook her head.

"What? You have?" Ninja asked.

"Goddess, how did you defeat them? There are stronger when they are fighting together," Hurricane asked.

"Please stop calling me that," Mai asked annoyed.

"What shall we call you?"

"Mai," she answered.

"We need a symbol of power, authority if you will," Ninja said.

"Fine, Mrs. Shade then."

"Mrs. Shade, we will watch you, so please accept our help, when ever you're not with Riku your powers become weaker, and Dawn and Dusk will destroy you without little problems no matter how strong you are now."

Mai frowned. She didn't like that so much. She folded her arms and stared them down. "Are you saying I'm weak?"

"No, we…" Ninja bowed and remained there as he continued, "We know you, we know how the powers of those we protect work. That's why we are special. We know just about everything about the thing we protect… we know seventy-five percent of your life like we were there for it. The rest is basically your thoughts and whatever you hold secret."

Mai swallowed. Then she quickly thought about it, she didn't have to worry about them reading thoughts. Clearly these beautiful people standing before her were not able to read minds.

"So, you're Lightons?"

"Yes," Ninja said rising. "We will protect you for as long as we can, or until Dawn and Dusk are dead."

Mai nodded. "Fine."

Mai turned away from them and opened a corridor. Mai then realized that they were following her. Mai rolled her eyes and they came with her inside the corridor.

When inside the corridor, Mai was instantly hugged. Mai was confused at first, she had no idea why she was being hugged and by Saix too. That was just strange.

"Mai," Saix said, "You… you can't…"

Mai stared at him confused. She tried to understand what he was talking about but nothing came to mind. "What? What can't I do?"

"Mai… you can't…"

Saix lowered his eyes. He held a sad face.

"Who are they?" Axel asked.

"It's not important," Mai said, "Saix, tell me, what's wrong? What can't I do?"

Axel sighed, he pushed Saix out of the way. Axel hugged Mai, he held her tightly in his arms. He smoothed her long flowing brown hair. "Mai, you can't have a child, you can't have a baby."

Mai's eyes widened with anger, shock and rage. She pushed Axel away and started to glow with anger. "What the %!* do you mean I can't have a child?!"

Axel took her into his arms again. He held her tighter than before. "Doll, listen, I know it's hard but… you can't… you can't have a child, no Emo-troller can. Understand?"

Mai pushed him off once more and started to tremble.

Axel went to touch the side of her face. Mai instantly pulled away from his reach, "Don't touch me!" she yelled as tears ran down her face. "Don't touch me!"

Mai cried for a while, her three guardians stood speechless as their Goddess cried in pain. Axel sighed, he glanced at Saix, Saix was facing the opposite way with his emotionless face. He was hurt to tell Mai that. Axel looked at Mai and collected her in his arms. Mai tried to fight him off but Axel held her tightly.

Mai fought more and more but Axel just held her tighter. Mai soon gave up and continued to cry. She then wrapped her arms around Axel and continued to cry. She couldn't control herself any more.

"You should tell Riku something," Axel whispered to her.

"No! NO!" Mai yelled, "Riku wants to be a father!" she cried more and more. She couldn't hold herself together any more.

After a while Axel sighed again, "Saix, did you find a loophole?"

Saix stood silent.

"Saix?! Is there another way?!"

"I didn't find any," he answered slowly.

"Hahahaha!"

A laugh?

Axel, Mai, Saix and the three guardians snap their heads up in confusion. Who was laughing? Mai snapped her head toward her guardians. She glared at them with rage.

"Not us, Goddess," Ninja bowed and Hurricane and Tundra did the same.

Mai narrowed her eyes in confusion. She looked around.

The laugh again. Who was it?

Mai widened her eyes. She opened a corridor and ran inside it leaving the others behind.

She grabs the laughing fiend and shakes him.

"What the * beep * Doki?!" Mai held him by the collar of his clothes. She shook him violently.

Doki laughed again, "You ant a child? With that human?!" he laughed again. He was unmoved by Mai's anger and violent shakes.

Mai shook him more, "You know something?! Don't you?!"

Doki's laughs stopped. He looked up to Mai and smiled, "Of course, don't I always?"


	15. Part two: Chapter 15

Hello people! This chapter is the start of the second part of Riku and Mai two! You could look at these parts as ACTS but whatever ^^ I'm in a good mood I have a new boyfriend and so far I've had great Christmas! Woot!

I hope you like it.

Part Two

Riku and Mai: Death and Life

Chapter One

Doki laughed again. "Do you really think I'd help you? Look at where you have me!" he glared her in the eye.

Mai frowned.

Doki sighs, he controls his laughter and it slowly becomes a chuckle. "Ah, such a beautiful face, yet I can't have it at my own." His laugh was out of him now.

Mai shook him, she wasn't going to be distracted by his mood-swings. "Tell me what you know!"

Doki stared at her. He wasn't going to answer yet. "Kiss me, as you once did. Or persuade me… I might change my mind."

"You son of a * beep *, I'll kill you!" Mai made a fist and punched him in the face.

Doki started to tremble, "I'm sorry," he cried. "You know I can't control my emotions… I'm sorry…" he whispered out as he cried.

Mai felt some form a pity. She started to back away when she realized that he didn't answer her question. "You still won't tell me… will you?"

"No," he answered laughing in his tears. He laughed like it was some sick joke.

Mai punched him again.

"Harder, babe, harder!"

Mai turns red in the face and punches him again.

"Harder! C'mon! Harder!" He laughs. "You're moving slow! Faster!"

Mai punches him three more times. But to no avail. That last punch (if given to a human) would have completely broken the jaw. Mai's eyes started to fill with rage. She summoned her Keyblades. "You're not going to tell me! I'll kill you to get rid of the pain!"

Mai swung her blade and… something… no… someone stopped her…


	16. Chapter 16

Because I was asked here is the next chapter! WOOT! I hope you guys like it ^^ I only ask for reviews! ^^ Oh and btw I have this story completed sooooo that means that i don't have to write or finish writing a chapter when asked for a review ^^ I type fast and I try to complete a story far before I post or I try to stay seven chapters ahead of what I posted it so basically I know the ending waaaaaay before you do so that's why I try not to answer too many questions clearly because I don't wanna spoil the good stuff ^^

well that's it ^^

REVIEW

enjoy!

Part Two

Riku and Mai: Death and Life

Chapter Two

"Mai stop!" Axel held back Mai's blow from behind, Doki still on the floor stared up in amazement. "Killing him won't get you any answers."

Mai tried to push her arm down but Axel's firm grip kept her from moving an inch. Mai tried with all her might but sadness consumed her and she dropped her Keyblades and fell to her knees.

Axel frowned and looked at Doki. He knew that this was Doki's fault. Doki was trying to make her kill him. Axel walked over to Doki, he grabbed him and helped him stand. Mai's three guardians stood close by watching. They all had come after they realized whom was laughing. Saix on the other hand was not there.

"Doki, if you help us, we'll help you, we'll give you one thing that you want," Axel told him.

Doki's eyes were wide, "Really?"

"Yes," Axel nodded. "But you must help us first."

Doki lowered his head. "Where's Saix?"

At that second Saix appeared. Mai stood and listened and watched.

"What do you want?"

"Did you read all of the books?" Doki asked him.

"Yes, all of them where are you getting at?"

Doki looked at Axel then at Mai then Axel again, "What do you guys need my help for? You can figure out the rest of the clues your self." Doki waved them away. He folded his arms and turned his head away from them.

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked him.

Doki looked at her, dropping his arms slowly. "Princess… Goddess, if you read all the books you notice that there are there are some things not spoken of. Those things are the loopholes for Emo-trollers to get pregnant." Doki explained with a calm voice. His eyes were glued to Mai.

Mai stared at him wide eyed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes… but… before I tell you what those are I want something. One thing that's all."

Mai nodded, "What?"

Doki bit his lower lip and tightened his jaw for a few seconds. He thought heavily on what he wanted. His own body language told Mai that he was thinking of something was couldn't be reversed. Mai was sure it would be that he wanted to die. He hated his life. Mai knew that Doki hated his mood-swings, he hated not being in control. He would want to die, that would be his only way out. His only exit.

Mai waited. She was sure of what was coming up.

Mai waited, she could sense fear and sadness all over him. He was trying to hold it in but he was afraid to ask for what he wanted. But why was he afraid of the one wish? What could he want?

Doki closed his eyes, "I want… I want my memory swiped."


	17. Chapter 17

Ok ok, I admit that last chapter was short, I didn't realize how short it was. Sooooo I'm giving you a second chapter for the heck of it. Besides I'm stalling anyway, I dont wanna do this research paper! I hope you guys like this chapter too

REVIEW

enjoy!

Part Two

Doki: Searching

Riku and Mai: Death and Life

Chapter Three

"What?" Mai and Axel both said in shock.

"Swipe my memory." He repeated louder, harsher, more demanding and yet more sad and afraid.

Mai watched him tear up. "Why?"

Doki looked at her, "You really want me to answer that question?!" he yelled out, a tear ran down his face.

Mai realized what he was asking and why. Mai, the King and just having a life of mixed uncontrolled emotions just made it hard for him to live. He couldn't control his want for her, the King screwed that up with is evil-self. Mai didn't love him back so he always felt betrayed. And having mixed uncontrolled emotions was very depressing, Doki didn't want to live like that, he hated to live like that.

Mai felt sad, depressed, hurt for him. "Aw, Doki…"

"Stop that!" Doki yelled, "You're confusing me! Love me , hate me, just pick one!"

Mai was thrown back for a second. "Doki…"

Mai walked over to him and touched the side of his face, he was sad, hurt, alone, afraid, and confused. Mai did this to him, everything that was happening to him was her fault. Everything. Mai looked at his face, his face was scarred with confusion, sadness, loneliness, and forever pain.

"I won't…" Mai said. She said gazing into his green eyes. "I want you to be happy."

"I can't be happy without you, you know that," He said his voice completely soft and filled with pain.

Mai's guilt ran through her with ever breath he took.

"Yes, yes you can, Doki. I'll help you if you help me."

Doki stared at her for a second and then sighs. His eyes turned away from her. "I'm doing this only because I love you…" he said he looked at her again.

Mai nodded and waited.

"Alright, look, there are three things you should do, either you kiss the same gender, kill the same gender or you don't express, exercise the emotion that you control for a full three weeks." Doki explained.

"That's it?" Saix asked.

"Yes," Doki nodded.

"What the heck?!" Mai yelled, "I'm not going to kiss or kill anyone! And I can't just stop expressing my emotion, I have to use it!" Mai grew annoyed.

Doki lowered his head, "I'm sorry…"

Mai looked at him.

"But… will you… please…"

"No, I will make you happy," Mai said.

"I don't see how anyone, not even you can do that."

"All I have to do is find someone who will love you just the way you are, you'll forget about me after that. And then… you'll be happy." Mai turned to Axel. "Axel!"

"Hold it, I'm not gay!" Axel said, "Heck no!"

"You're going to take Doki to the Human realm and find a lover for him, you idiot!" Mai commanded.

Axel turned read in embarrassment. "Okay…"

"Find a girl he's sexually, emotionally, and physically attached to."

Axel nodded and took Doki's arm and opened a corridor and was gone.

Mai rolled her eyes, "Saix, you keep reading and looking for some other loophole," Mai said in a more tender voice.

Saix nodded and was gone.

Mai sighed, she opened her corridor and went back to the Human realm. Behind her Ninja, Tundra and Hurricane followed.

"I don't want you guys watching me but if you guys are going to just follow me no matter where I go, stay hidden, and out of my sight and Riku's."

"Ma'am," Ninja bowed and they were all gone. Benjie ran up to Mai and barked happily. Mai fell to her knees and cried. Benjie stopped in his tracks and watched as his mother cried.

'Mommy!' he whined.

Mai completely ignored him; she got to her feet and ran for the bathroom to vomit. Mai had to tell Riku something, and she had to tell him the truth, Mai had to tell Riku everything.

She was barren.


	18. Chapter 18

Part Two

Riku and Mai: Death and Life

Chapter Four

Riku walked in the mansion, expecting Mai to just jump on him. But she wasn't at the door. Odd.

'She's probably upstairs,' Riku thought, he headed that way and found Benjie in a ball whining facing the bathroom door in their room. He figured it out quickly that Mai was in there.

Riku walked over to the door and knocked. "Mai?"

"I'm fine," she answered quickly.

Riku knew automatically that she was lying. "Mai, I'm coming in," Riku opened the door to find Mai over the sink crying.

"Riku…"

"Mai… what's wrong? Are you okay?" Riku walked over to her and touched the side of her face.

"Can we go to the hospital… I don't think I can…"

Riku narrowed his eyes confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I have a feeling that I can't have children…"

"Don't start, we haven't tried yet, how can you be sure?"

Mai looked at Riku's ice blue eyes and got lost. She blinked when she realized what he was saying. "You… you…"

"Why not?"

Mai threw herself in his arms and hugged him. Riku swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Part Two

Riku and Mai: Death and Life

Chapter Five

Mai woke, Riku was rubbing her back with his hand. Mai realized that she was using Riku's chest as a pillow.

"Riku…" she stirred.

"Good morning sleepy head," Riku greeted her. His eyes were closed as he sat deep in thought.

"Good morning… is something wrong? You're quiet." Mai asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking," Riku said a grin crawled on his face.

"About what?"

"What our baby will look like," Riku's grin was now a full grown smile.

Mai closed her eyes as sadness filled her. As far as she knew there was no way for her to have a child. There was nothing she could do, she controlled all emotions now being that she ruled Heart Haven, she couldn't stop expressing emotions for three weeks. And kissing or killing the same gender? That was something she wasn't going to think about.

Mai held back her tears. "So… you'd love me even if I can't have… a child right?"

Riku snapped his eyes open. He gazed at her in a shocked confusion. "Of course, I would, I'd love you forever, I don't care what happens."

Mai pulled away from his face.

Riku pulled her face back to his, he kissed her and looked at her, "I love you," he said. Mai held back her tears, she turned away again. "Why?" Mai shook her head. "Tell me," Riku begged.

"I don't think I can have children." Mai told him.

"Look if it'll make you feel better we'll check it out after I come back," Riku got out of the bed.

"What? Where are you going?"

"The King needs me, he and I are going to one of the worlds to see what's up with it, the night is not damaging the Keyholes so we're going to see what's really going on."

Mai lowered her eyes, "Just come back safely alright?"

Riku half chuckled and smirked, "You don't have to tell me, I can take care of myself." He got dressed and left. Mai did the same but she didn't leave the house. She collected Benjie in her arms and took him to his play room where Benjie played happily and while Mai played sadly.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay I updated three chapters because I realized how short these chapters are, but don't worry this is your treat because I had turned 18 on friday, to this is sorta like a present only for you guys, my readers, my fans, I was bored and to be honest I just took my exam its 9:36am and I just finished my exam so that's why I'm updating sooooo early in the morning on a weekday in school ^^

Also My baby (my Boyfriend) and I are like completely happy ^^ two whole months and not even a single fight. I'm loving it! So here you go! Enjoy my work as I enjoy my BF! ^^

REVIEW

enjoy!

Part Two

Doki: Searching

Chapter Six

Axel and Doki arrived in Destiny Island.

"Alright Doki, let's get going," Axel said. Axel had no interesting in being around Doki. He had no interest in helping Doki.

"I can hear you, you know," Doki said, referring to Axel's thought that he didn't want to help him, dryly as if he didn't care.

Axel rolled his eyes, "C'mon! Go on and look for a girl, I've seen you chase other women before."

"Only to make her jealous," Doki kept his eyes down and he was so sad looking that he looked depressed.

Axel groaned, "And now you don't have to do that," Axel said, "Now you can have any woman you want!"

Doki shook his head. "Not the same…"

Axel groaned, he looked at Doki and realized that he was different looking. Doki now had green eyes and brown hair, when his hair was in the sun one could see a little bit of red. Axel nodded. "We gotta get you some new clothes."

"Wha?"

"Yeah, new cloths," Axel started, "You can't go around dressed in green and or red all day."

"Oh," Doki said. Axel was feet ahead of Doki when he realized Doki never moved from his position. Axel stomped back and beckoned him to follow. When Axel got no response out of the sad looking Doki Axel took Doki by his hood and pulled down the street. Surprisingly Doki didn't fight, he let his body fall to the ground and Axel continued to drag him away. Doki seemed like dead weight.

"Where are we going?" Doki asked.

"I told you, to get you some clothes." Axel groaned. Taking care of Doki was going to be harder than he thought. Doki looked at his hands and saw that he was darker than before, he was like a slightly lighter milk chocolate color. He sighed as Axel pulled him up to a stand.

Doki looked around and saw tons of cloths of many colors. Doki slowly walked around and looked at cloths. He tried to branch out and pick colors other than green and red but he was drawn to them. Axel figured that maybe that it was thousands of years wearing the same color, and you just get used to it.

But Axel helped a lot.

By the end of the hour Axel had three changes of cloths for Doki.

"Do you like it?" Axel asked.

"I guess," he shrugged, "what does it matter?"

"Emo…" Axel said under his breath. He looked around and saw a pretty girl. He went over to her and asked her to see an outfit. "Does he look handsome in these clothes to you?"

"Yeah, he sorta does," the girl blushed. Doki looked at her seconds after she opened her mouth to speak. Doki grinned and the girl's blush went further.

"So would you ask him out?" Axel pressed.

"I guess…" she blushed more.

Doki went over to her and stared her in her eyes. He took her face into both hands and kissed her. Axel slammed his hand into his face and shook his head. Doki just messed up.

Doki pulled away from the kiss and look the girl in the eye once more and grinned.

The girl pulled away weakly, she had never been kissed that way before. She had dated many boys and kissed each of them but none of them were that great of a kisser.

Doki tilted his head confused, the girl wasn't into him. He could see it in her eyes. He sighed, "I'm sorry," he bowed and turned away. The girl staggered away still a little stunned.

"Doki you don't just do that to a girl!" Axel said.

"I figured, she wasn't into me," Doki said under his breath sadly.

Axel sighed, Doki was hurt by this. "Okay look, when you think you like a girl you have to tell her by words or by doing something for her. You could buy her something, you could ask her out on a date, you could ask her for her phone number but never just come out of nowhere and kiss a girl!"

"Hm…" he nodded.

They bought Doki his clothes; Axel was getting annoyed with Doki. Doki was getting more and more depressed as girls passed him and each ignored him. Axel also bought Doki a cell just in case he actually got a girl to like him. Axel added his number and gave Doki his new and first cell phone. Any normal person would be happy to have a cell phone but Doki took it and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I'm tired," Doki said as they sat in the mall.

They sat on the bench and each had their own soft drink. Girl, after girl after girl passed him, they were either too young, too old, too tall for too short for him. None of the girls drew his attention to the fullest. No surprise. Doki sighed as he stared down at the floor.

"Okay, it's getting late anyway, we'll find a place to crash and we'll start up again tomorrow."

"I don't want to." He shook his head slowly still staring at the floor.

"If you want to forget about Mai you'll have to."

Doki nodded, he sighed, "I… know…"


	21. Chapter 21

Hello people! I have the next chapter for you! Now if I get enough reviews I'll update with the week, I'm going on a vacation soon and I won't be taking my laptop so therefore I won't update for a while hehehehe...

So If you want an update before the 17th give me a few reviews ^^ I'll update another chapter and stuff and you guys will be a few feet or chapters closer to the twisty ending whahahahah!

enjoy!

REVIEW!

Part Two

Riku and Mai: Death and Life

Chapter Seven

Riku and the King were in the water.

Riku loved surfing but… he didn't like how Mickey set him up. Riku watched the horizon and the waves fold over themselves. It was a very beautiful sight. Riku blinked as his board was gently pushed by the waves. Riku watched as the King swam back.

"Mickey, I don't like this," Riku sighed after Mickey rested his board near Riku's. Riku hung his head as he waited for the King to protest.

Instead, which surprised Riku, the King laughed, "Riku, I know you don't like this but it's not what you think it is."

"What?" Riku looked at Mickey.

Mickey pulled his eyes away from Riku and pointed to the sky towards the sun that was not like a light orange color. Mickey then explained what he meant. "Riku, we are here for a mission, I came to this world for more than just a chance for you to rest, this was the first world that was attacked by whatever caused the darkness." Mickey lowered his hand.

Riku gazed at the sun. "I see," the sun was now setting, it was casting a long reflection on the soft waves. Riku grinned, "You love to confuse me don't you?"

"No, you just misread me and never tell me," Mickey smiled.

Riku smiled back and looked at the setting sun again. "But… why couldn't Mai come?"

"Because you need a rest, besides Mai needs some time to herself, I've noticed that she's been tired and you seem just as tired."

Riku chuckled, "Okay I'll relax."

"You read me like a book sometimes," Mickey said.

"So, should we head back now?"

"Yeah, the sun is setting we need to be ready before it sets, something tells me that our enemy is here."

Riku nodded and they swam back.

Later the two were on a high cliff. Riku had Way to Dawn ready in his hand. Riku and the King were silent as they waited and watched the night from their high seat. Nothing was wrong. Nothing was wrong… why? The night was clearly darker; it wasn't funny how dark it was.

The Heartless were the same, the Nobodies were the same. So what's up with that?

Riku sighed, he gazed to the sky then blinked in a confusion that was also amazed. "Mickey!"

"What did you spot something?"

"No, the moon," Riku pointed to the moon. "It's completely visible!"

"That's odd. How can it be this dark and the moon shine like it's a normal night?"

"I don't know…" Riku stood, "C'mon, Mai might know something about-"

"Riku!" Mickey tried to reach of for the falling man. Riku was falling down the high cliff. Nothing could save him as he fell to his death.

Riku squeezed his eyes closed and allowed himself to fall without any thoughts of trying to save himself.

Then… nothing.

Riku opened his eyes to see nothing but blackness around him. He sat up and rubbed his head. He realized that he was in the dark realm. He groaned with pain and stood. So he wasn't dead, he knew that for sure, he was saved by the one thing he hated and was still bonded to.

'At least I can find a way out sooner or later.' He started walking. Sooner or later a small light will appear and he'd be able to get out. After walking for a long while Riku sighed and flopped on the dark ground. He'd been walking for it seemed for hours but time was not known here. There was nothing that could be time, one could be there for one minute in the world but here could feel like ten years, time was not at all a rule.

"Riku…" a dark voice spoke to him.

Riku jumped up quickly and searched for the voice but no one came to his view. "Who are you?! Show your self!" he yelled.

"Riku," the voice said once again, "I am here to help you… I am here to tell you something important."

"Show your self!" Riku yelled once more.

"I can not," the voice said. "Listen to me I will help you if you help me."

"Help you?"

"Yes," the voice answered.

"How do I do that? And why would I do that?"

"For starters, I'll help you get out of here, and I'll give you information on your wife that will be helpful to you."

"Like what?" Riku folded his arms, this all too well reminded him of this first few hours in Castle Oblivion. Ansem talking to him for a long time without showing himself to him, it was rather annoying.

"First off that your wife can't have a child because of what she is."

Riku was taken off guard for a second. Taking his guard again Riku folded his arms and frowned, "Don't lie on her," Riku said filled with anger.

"I am what she is, and we can't have children."

Riku groaned, "Don't lie on Mai!"

"Riku, if you were to have a child it would look like this."

In front of Riku an image of small baby was seen. The child was… beautiful. Riku had never seen a child so beautiful. It was beyond any compare, words were lost trying to find words to describe the absolute beauty of this child.

Riku stared at the child wide eyed. "So… what do you want me to do?"

"Make her pregnant and I'll be back."

"That's it, I'll be helping you if I make her pregnant?"

"Yes, I'll explain when I come back how this help me."

Riku reached out to touch the image but it disappeared. Riku was instantly blinded, the image turned into a bright light and then Riku felt something tightly squeeze at his ankle. Riku summoned his blade and started to hack at the dark hands that held him.

Riku wasn't able to hack the dark hands away. Riku was sinking deeper and deeper in the darkness. As he fought he was being pulled faster and faster. Riku was up to his neck in no time. Riku fought and fought but there was nothing for him to hold on to. He squeezed his eyes shut as his head started to go under.

Riku woke… light?

Riku slowly opened his eyes and saw a tan ceiling. He groaned as he sat up in bed. He was in a bed… but where? He was in a place he had been to but what was that place?

"Riku are you okay?"

"Huh?" Riku heard Mickey's voice, he turned in the direction and saw more faces that he thought he'd see. Vincent, Cloud, Tifa and Mickey stood next to the bed. "I'm in Midgar?" Riku raised an eyebrow; he also held his head as it ached.

"I never knew one could summon a blade while they're unconscious," Vincent said with a slight tilt of his head.

Riku lowered his hand from his head and looked in his other hand, eyes wide and filled with shock. Riku's ice blue eyes saw Way to Dawn tightly gripped in his hand. Riku jumped out of the bed and dropped his blade. "No!" he said in a loud whisper. His blade was sticking in the ground and remained there in his shock.

"Riku what's wrong?!" Tifa said in a worried cry.

"Mai, I have to see her, now!" Riku yelled, "I think she's in… I have to see her. I think she's hiding something from me."

"Riku?" Mickey said filled with concern.

Riku then realized he was speaking completely under his breath, he thought he was yelling. Riku sighed, he had to calm down and tell them something, they were worried about him. Riku de-summoned his blade and looked at Mickey, "Mickey, I have to see Mai, I have to go home now."

"Okay, I'll get you home soon."

"No, I mean now. She needs me now." Riku tried to explain. "I had a dream… she's… sad. Or… at least I think she is."

"Riku, you're not making much sense," Tifa said.

"In my dream a guy told me that Mai was… look, Mickey I can't talk about this now. I need to see her."

"Alright. I'll reverse-summon you so you'll go home." Mickey pulled out a purple card, this card also known as a reverse-summon, allowed a person to send a person to another place. It's like summoning them only you're sending them away. Mickey used the card and Riku was home.

Riku looked around; he was surprised it worked so quickly. Frantically he looked around. She wasn't in the living room. Riku dashed to his room and found Mai there she was crying sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Mai, are you alright?" Riku dashed to her side as quickly as he could. Benjie woke. He was sleeping on the bed on the far side.

Mai wiped her tears away and looked into Riku's eyes with a fake smile. "I'm fine."

"Mai, stop lying to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't think I can have children."

Riku swallowed, was his dream coming true? "Mai, we'll just have to try again, that's all." Riku kissed her forehead.

"I don't think that's the answer." Mai shook her head.

Riku brought her face with his with his bent index finger. Mai stared into his eyes and tried to hold back tears. Riku kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair. As Mai tried to pull away Riku pulled her close. Mai stopped fighting after that and kissed her husband back.


	22. Chapter 22

sorry people it took so long, I tried to update in school but I couldn't because my flashdrive isn't working at school it only works on my computer for some strange and annoying reason (shrug) Well I hope you like the updated chapter!

Part Two

Riku and Mai: Death and Life

Chapter Eight

Mai woke. Riku was gone this time. Mai sat up and found a familiar scent crawling up her nose. She looked around and saw a mass of rose petals on the bed. Mai gazed around; she reached out to the rose petals on her bed and realized that there was a trail leading to the door. Mai pulled the blankets away and got in her night gown. She followed the trail to learn that it continued out the room and down the hall.

Mai followed the trail. The trail led down stairs and out the back door. Mai opened the door keeping her eyes down on the petals. Mai then realized that they stopped at the pool. She looked in the water and then saw a silver stream flowing towards her. Mai backed up thinking Riku would splash water on her.

Riku slowly let his head come out of the water and his ice blue eyes gazed at her. Mai grinned, but deep down she knew she was heart broken, Riku was clueless. He wanted to know if she was pregnant or not.

"C'mon, I won't bite," Riku said swimming to the edge of the pool. He folded his arms under his chin and waited for her to come close.

"Sharks always bite," Mai said.

Riku sighed; he could hear the sadness in her voice. He ignored it and stuck out his hand. "C'mon, I won't let you go."

Mai stepped closer, "You can't trust sharks." She said. No matter how she tried to hide her sadness Riku could see through it. EASILY.

"Mai, come here!" he yelled playfully.

Mai sighed and went closer. She then took his hand and Riku slowly pulled her in.

"I can't swim."

"Stop lying, even if you couldn't I wouldn't let you go."

Mai groaned and Riku pulled her into the pool and Mai was now in Riku's arms. Riku brought her close, very close, so close that Mai understood very clearly what he was trying to do. Riku pushed away from the wall and kissed her.

Mai was taken for only a moment. She stopped kissing him and held back her tears. She lowered her head to hide her face.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Riku stopped in the middle of the pool.

Mai sighed and pulled away from Riku's arms. She turned away and swam in that direction without answering him or even giving him a passing glance.

"Mai?" Riku caught up to her and stopped in front of her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just not in the mood right now," she answered continuing to swim away.

Riku allowed her to go. Riku sighed and sunk into the water enough to cover his nose and he remained there for a while. Mai's clothes left a water trail as she went back into the mansion, Benjie right behind her.

Riku sighed.

*&*

Later, Mai was in the kitchen cooking. Riku came up behind her and held her. "Mai, don't you want to try?"

"No," Mai said sadly.

"Why are you so against it now?"

"I don't think I can."

"Stop that," Riku turned her around gently but quickly, "So what if you can't we can always adopt or something, but for the sake of time and us, let's try."

Mai lowered her head. "Okay, but if we don't get the results I want we'll go to the hospital to see what we can do, alright?"

"Fine." Riku kissed her and held her close. Mai held him close but suddenly Riku pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked.

"You're not trying," Riku said slightly groaning.

Mai lowered her head, "I'm not going to have a child so why try so hard?"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

Mai bit her lip, "I don't know." She shook her head.

Riku narrowed his eyes and sighed, "Mai, let's go to the hospital now, that way we can get over this."

Mai looked up at him, she nodded and sighed, "Okay."


	23. Chapter 23

Part Two

Riku and Mai: Death and Life

Ch. 9

They were at the hospital now, Mai had her check up with the drawing of the blood and everything.

Riku and Mai waited for the results.

Mai sat on the cold bed like chair and knew what was coming, she wasn't foolish, but she hoped that what Doki, Saix and Axel were wrong. Mai prayed they were wrong.

Riku on the other hand was optimist; he was keeping his hopes high, even though he knew that was a dangerous road.

The doctor came back; he held his clip board firmly in his hands. He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked once more at the married couple. He looked up at Mai and Riku.

"I'm sorry but she can't have children."

"What?" Riku stood from his chair and took the clip board. He read the words and understood them.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shade, she is barren."

Mai turned her head away and tears slowly crawled down her face: she knew it.

Riku lowered his eyes to Mai and then at the doctor, "Is… is there nothing you can do?"

"No, I'm sorry son; things just don't work out that way."

Riku handed the clipboard back with a slow movement. But went to Mai's side with a quick speed, he hugged her tightly as she cried.

Riku held Mai and Mai held him. They both cried tears of pain and loss.


	24. Chapter 24

Part Two

Doki: Searching

Ch. 10

Doki and Axel got up and left their hotel room.

Doki was still emo and didn't want to leave. He claimed that he just wanted to sulk all day.

"Okay, I got something that you can't resist."

"What?" Doki said in his sad, bored and flat tone.

"We're going to a place filled with women."

"Great." Doki pulled his gaze to the floor.

Axel groaned, he slammed his palm against his forehead, 'Why the heck did she give me this mission?!' Axel grabbed Doki onto the bus. The doors closed behind them and Axel paid the fee for the both of them. Axel released Doki once he found a couple of empty seats.

"Axel, when you fell in love with Mai, did she reject you?"

Axel looked at him, "Yes," he answered.

"Oh…"

"Stop thinking about it."

"I can't."

The silence began and Doki just sat there looking glum like he lost his whole world. Axel kept his eyes closed as he rested his face on his fist. When the bus stopped Axel grabbed Doki and basically dragged him off the bus.

"Where are we?" Doki asked.

"A strip club."

"What's that?"

Axel held back a chuckle and knocked on the door, he pushed Doki in and stayed outside.

Axel folded his arms and waited outside. He leaned on the wall and waited.

Moments later Doki came back out. He glared at Axel as if he was upset but just as quickly lowered his eyes and started sulking again.

"What happened?"

"They're not attractive to me, not anymore. Those girls I've seen before, I want no part in them."

Axel groaned and then realized what he was saying, Doki had had sex with these women before, he had seen them already, so he learned that he had no love for them. Doki nodded hearing Axel's thoughts, this confirmed Axel's thoughts.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat."

"Okay."

Doki this time walked with Axel, Axel didn't have to drag him. Doki continued to sulk, staring at the ground and remaining silent. Axel walked into a café and found a table for two. There they sat. Doki continued to sulk, his green eyes were still facing down. Axel sighed, as he stared at Doki, he had changed, he no longer hand green hair, he now had red hair, his hair was human brown with a hint of red, no Emo-troller red. Doki looked human but he didn't behave human so much.

"Eat up," Axel said.

Doki looked at his plate, he hadn't realized that Axel ordered him food. Doki sniffed it and his nose curled up. He pushed the plate away.

"I don't want that," Doki complained, "Ugh, human food."

"If you want to attract a girl you'll have to eat, girls always watch a guy eat, that's how they learn if you have any table manners or not." Axel honestly wasn't sure of that comment, but if it helped Doki out, he'd say just about anything.

Doki looked at Axel and then at the food, he took a few bites. He had to admit it was good but he wasn't hungry. He pushed the plate away and planted his head on the table.

Axel rolled his eyes and turned away. Looking for a girl, and found three, he grinned, "Hey, look," he pointed to the three girls that were giggling and smiling a few tables away.

Doki looked up only enough to see their faces. He planted his head again on the table and groaned, "This is never going to work!" Doki got up from the table and dashed off. Axel didn't hear or see Doki leave. His eyes were too busy gazing at the tall, skinny and beautiful looking girls.

Doki ran for the door. As he ran from the door his realized that his heart felt warm, he bumped into someone and he fell.

"I'm sorry…" Doki said starting to cry. "I'm so stupid, I'm such a failure!"

"It's alright," the girl he bumped into said grinning.

Doki opened his eyes to see a girl near his age, beautiful and staring right back at him. As he stared into her eyes he felt his heart beat faster and faster. His sulkiness seemed to have had vanished.

Doki pulled his gaze away and ran off again.

"Doki!" Axel yelled, he realized that he was gone.

"Doki?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, he has brown hair, and green eyes, did you see him?"

"Yeah," the girl said, "He went off that way," she pointed in the wrong direction and smiled, she had fooled his friend. She had no idea how fast this Doki was but she knew he was fast. The girl went in the direction he went and decided to follow him as best she could.

*&*

Doki kept running, but he stopped, he saw a tree. For some reason he was attracted to the tree, he gasped for air as his rested his hands on his knees. When he had regained his strength he climbed the tree, the branches were low, about six or seven feet off the ground. Sitting on the branch, Doki realized that the tree was comforting.

He sat there, sulking again, or at least trying to sulk, every time he tried he felt his heart warm up a little.

After a while he felt a powerful heat rise in him.

"Hi," a sweet voice, a voice of light.

Doki snapped his eyes open, and snapped his head down towards the voice. He saw that girl, it was her, as Doki stared at her he felt that heat grow stronger, but it wasn't heat like that of the sun but heat of comfort and warmth and… love…?

"You followed me?" he asked confused, he ran quickly, so he knew that no one could catch him while he was running. He felt his cheeks turn red.

"Sorta," she shrugged placing her stuff down, she leaned on the tree, "Why are you up there?"

"I… I just wanted to think… I guess." Doki answered although he wasn't sure why he stopped at the tree in the first place. He couldn't see her face now, but he could see the top of her head. He could also smell her, she smelled beautiful, cherry blossom, she smelled like cherry blossom.

"Ah, this is my favorite tree, Cherry Blossoms," the girl said.

Doki was wide eyed for a second; he stopped at her favorite tree?

"So, Doki… is it?"

"Yes… how do you-"

"I led your friend the wrong way," she told him.

"Oh…" Doki answered. "So… what's your name?"

Before the girl could answer her cell phone rung, she went to her bag and answered it. She had a few words and hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry Doki, I must go," the girl said with a groan.

Doki instantly jumped down from the tree and the petals fell to the ground in a beautiful, gentle fall. "Where are you going? I'll walk you."

"Quite the gentleman, aren't you?" she asked with a grin.

Doki blushed and held his hands firmly at his side, he wanted to touch her, he wanted to touch her hair, her skin, her lips, he wanted to know what she felt like, he felt a physical attraction to her, he just wanted to hold her, normally he'd want to hold a woman for sex but he wanted nothing more than to hug her, to smell her hair.

If he had one final wish it would be to touch her face.

"You don't want me to walk you?" he asked filled with nervousness.

"No, in fact, I'll be happy if you did walk me."

Doki smiled, she didn't reject him, he felt the sulkiness vanish, it was as if it was never there. Doki followed her and his eyes never left her hair that was down to her shoulders. She was beautiful, more beautiful than Mai, if that was possible.


	25. Chapter 25

Part Two

Riku and Mai: Death and Life

Ch. 11

Riku and Mai had not forgotten the words of the doctor. Mai was suffering the most. Riku was trying to show Mai that it was okay, he increased his words on love for her, he increased how long he'd hold her and kiss her. He did whatever she wanted to do and then some. But Mai continued to sulk.

So when Riku got a call from his karate school that he had to go, he didn't want to leave me to continue to sulk.

"Mai, I'm going to the dojo for a moment, I'll be back very soon, okay?" Riku said to her.

"Yeah," she said getting out of bed. Riku sighed, "I love you babe," he said. "I really, really love you, babe."

Mai grinned, and then went back to sulking. Riku sighed once more and left, closing the door behind him.

Mai sat on the bed; she heard Riku leave and she watched him drive his bike off. Mai watched as Benjie walked up to her. Mai picked him up and sighed.

'Mommy?'

"Mommy's okay baby, she's just sad."

'Why?'

"Goddess!" Mai was instantly pushed through her glass window. She had dropped Benjie and fell two stories and then some. Mai crash landed in the yard.

She looked around and saw Dusk directly above her, "You again?!"

"Yes, I'm here to kill you now," she said with a smile on her face. In that moment, Ninja, Tundra and Hurricane came and attacked Dusk, saving Mai. Mai struggled to stand, but at least her body had healed the broken bones. When she got to her feet she was knocked down again only harder than the last time. This time Dawn was above her, he chuckled and formed a powerful dark ball in his hand.

"Goddess!" Ninja yelled but Dusk took the three warriors out with little effort. She elbowed Ninja in the face and kneed Hurricane in the stomach and for Tundra… she was hit in the neck with a round-house-kick.

After dealing with them Dusk grinned and stood next to Dawn. Mai looked up at the two, they were grinning evilly.

"Good-bye, Goddess of Heart Haven," Dawn said.

Mai looked up to them, filled with fear.

'Mommy!' she heard Benjie. But her eyes didn't leave her killers. Mai knew she was going to die, if her guardians died there was no way she could live this attack, she was filled with shock and fear as she realized what was going to happen to her. She was going to die.

Mai closed her eyes as the dark ball fired at her. She felt heat and light surround her. But… no pain. She opened her eyes slowly and realized that Dawn and Dusk were gone. Mai looked around and stood quickly. Then she heard the voice of a child in pain.

'Mommy…' the voice moaned.

Mai heard him but couldn't see him. Mai looked around and found the bloody dog limping toward her. Mai ran to him and was hit by the horror of what she saw, her dog, her Benjie was bleeding and had dark flames on his body. He limped toward her as best he could. Mai picked him up and held him, she patted out the black fire.

"Hold on! Mommy's here, stay with me, stay with me!"

'Mommy… it hurts…'

"Benjie! Stay with me!" Mai tried to summon her chakra but none came to her aid.

'Mommy… I… love you…'

"No! No Benjie NO!"

'I love you… I… promise… I'll… come… ba-'

"Benjie! Don't die on me, don't die on me!" Mai yelled, her chakra finally came to her and she was able to heal him, she laid him down and healed his wounds, but his breathing slowed ever still.

"Mai?!" Riku called out, he saw the glass and the large patch of grass gone from the back yard. And he saw three people out cold near the pool. But he ignored them and dashed over to see Mai crying over Benjie.

Mai continued to yell. "Benjie! BENJIE!"

Riku realized why. "Oh, god… he's…"

"Benjie! Don't die on me!"

Regardless of Mai's yells of pain and protest the dog's breathing came to a halt.

'Mommy, I… will… come… back… I… promi-"

"Benjie! No!" Mai took him into her arms and cried more and more. She held him close and held his head as if it were a small baby in her arms. "Benjie," she cried out softly.

Riku held her, he cried with her but even more for her, she couldn't have children and she lost her only child that she could ever have. Riku wrapped both arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Benjie, Mai's only child, was dead.


	26. Chapter 26

Part Two

Riku and Mai: Death and Life

Ch. 12

The funeral was short and private. Mai cried the hardest, longest and loudest. Mai had lost her child, her only child.

Mai hated to see him go. And to think it was her fault, it was her fault that he died. If she wasn't the goddess of Heart Haven Benjie would have never had to risk his life for her.

Riku gave the news to the ones who didn't come. That was basically everyone they knew. The funeral was only attended by Mai and Riku, Mai didn't want people holding her and telling her it would be alright. She wanted to see no one.

They were back home now, Benjie was buried in their back yard. Mai looked out the window where she could see his grave stone.

Riku walked over to her and gripped her shoulder with a comfort and loving grip. He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay, Benjie loved you, he would do it again if he had another chance."

"You're not helping," Mai snapped with tears coming down her face. She turned away from the window and continued to cry.

"You know what would make you feel better?" Riku ignored her words, and touched the side of her face.

"What?" Mai asked.

"Trying for a baby," Riku said.

"Don't start that mess! You know that I can't!"

Riku ignored her anger and kissed her anyway, "Regardless, I want to try, what if it was wrong? What if the test was wrong?"

"Don't start!" Mai pulled away from him.

"Fine, then try for me." Riku said.

Mai felt his hands trail her body, Mai knew he was using his charm to win her over. Mai fell for it and they went to sleep… in a sense.

*&*

Mai woke: her heart ready to pop out of her chest.

She held her chest and gasped for air.

"What's wrong?" Riku woke and looked over to see what's wrong.

Mai started crying and Riku was more urgent this time.

"Mai, what's wrong, talk to me."

"Benjie… Benjie…" she muttered out. Riku sighed, he hugged her. "He's… gone." Mai realized that she was reliving his death; over and over again she saw Benjie dying in her arms, over and over.

Riku held her tighter; he had no idea how to comfort her now. But… there was one way. Riku kissed her and pulled Mai closer.


	27. Chapter 27

Part Two

Doki: The one

Ch. 13

Doki walked with the girl, he had no idea what her name as but every time he tried to ask her she was interrupted by something. He would eventually forget it and he responded to her most of the time, her hazel eyes were always on him, as far as men go. She hung out with her girlfriends and they talked and shopped and shopped and talked.

But Doki was never bored; he found this activity fun… with her anyway. With Axel it was very boring.

In his mind, Doki had concluded that leaving Axel was a good thing, even if Axel was going crazy looking for him, he was glad he left him in the café.

Doki stood by her and waited, he realized how tall he was, his girl was standing below his shoulder.

The girl turned to him and looked shock.

"What's wrong?" Doki asked her.

"You have fangs." She pointed out.

"Oh, yes…. Uh…"

"Don't worry, they're beautiful," she said.

"Oh, thanks…" Doki blushed.

She giggled, "You're so cute when you blush."

Doki smiled, "Thanks."

The girl smiled once more and went back to what she was doing. Doki sighed as he watched her; she was just graceful in everything she did. Doki realized that she was getting ready to leave her friend's house.

Doki helped her put on her coat, they were getting ready to leave.

"Thanks," she smiled putting her arms in the sleeves. Doki restrained himself; he wanted nothing more than to get a closer smell of her. He wanted to get as close as possible to smell her to the fullest.

"No problem," he said gazing into her eyes of hazel goodness and grace. Doki opened the door for her as the left her friend's home. "Where are you going now?"

"Home," she answered.

"Oh, okay… can… can I walk you?"

"No, thanks but no thanks, I'd rather walk alone," she grinned.

"Oh…" Doki let her go. He watched her until she was out of his sight. Strange, Doki felt cold again.

He turned away and suddenly heard her scream. His girl! She was in trouble! Doki ran to save her.

Doki found her being attacked by a small group of men, Doki wasn't going to ask questions, he just attacked them and knocked them out could.

Gasping for air, Doki turned to his girl and saw her staring up at him.

"Doki?" she asked.

"I'm here," he stuck out his hand and waited for her to take it. Once her hand was firmly into his, Doki lifted her up into his arms and held her close, "Are you hurt?"

"No, thanks to you," she rested her head on his chest, "Thank you."

"No problem," Doki started to hyperventilate. He was finally touching her, after a whole ten hours. He finally got to touch her. Finally… "Where do you live?"

"Are you alright?" she asked referring to him breathing hard.

"Yes…" he answered swallowing.

"Okay, I live down that way," she pointed but her head never left his chest. Doki walked that way and obeyed her words to the letter. Doki held her in his arms until they were safely at her house door. He let her down gently, making sure that he wouldn't hurt her or make her trip.

"Thank you Doki," she said, she pulled out her keys and grinned, "I'm so glad you saved me."

"Me too… um… what's your name again?"

"Oh, I never told you my name? Well, my name is Paige."

"Okay, Paige, I'll be a call away, call me anytime, I don't care when, I barely sleep."

"Okay," Paige grinned. She obviously took it as a joke and touched the side of his face. She kissed the other side of his face and went in the house. But she was surprised that Doki didn't try to follow her in the house. He stood frozen staring at her. "Bye."

"Bye…" he tried to wave but he was too frozen.

She closed the door and was gone beyond his sight.

"I will protect you with my life." Doki agreed with himself.


	28. Chapter 28

Part Two

Riku and Mai: Death and Life

Ch. 14

Mai woke the next morning in sweat. She felt like she was in an oven or something. She turned over to find that Riku wasn't at her side. She then heard the water from the shower on. Mai got out of bed and instantly realized that it wasn't the room it was her that was hot, the A/C was on but she was burning up and sweating.

Entering the bathroom Mai saw Riku in the shower. He was raising his hair of shampoo.

"Riku…" she called. She went to the shower and got inside with him. Mai hugged him. Riku jumped but it didn't take long for him to realize who it was.

"Mai?" Riku opened his eyes to see Mai standing behind him. Riku turned around and hugged Mai, and then he realized that she was hot and with the shower with her cloths on. "Mai, you're steaming."

"Riku…" she said again.

"Are you okay?" he asked, he turned the water down, he made it as cold as he could, Riku was freezing but he bared it for her. She hugged Riku and Riku held her. He held her until she was cooler.

Riku turned off the water and carried Mai out of the shower. Riku walked Mai over to the room and there Riku dressed himself then realized that Mai was barely moving. Riku helped her get dressed.

"Mai, you're still hot," Riku said. After helping her get clothes on, Riku carried her down stairs and sat her down at the kitchen table. "Do you want to eat?"

Mai shook her head.

"Mai, you gotta eat something," Riku begged her. Mai remained silent.

Riku dashed over to the refrigerator and made her a meal as quickly as he could. He made her eggs, bacon and her favorite food by him: pancakes. Riku gave the plate and gave her a cup of cold milk.

Mai just stared at it. She kept her head low as she looked at the food.

"Mai, please, eat," he begged again.

Mai sighed sadly and started to eat, but only a few bites got in her mouth before a tear fell and she stopped.

Riku's face fell. He realized that she was in physical and emotional pain. Before Riku could say something the phone rung, he went to answer it.

Riku answered the phone and sighed with a bit of relief.

"Hey, Kairi," Riku answered the phone.

"Is she okay?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

Riku bit his lip and looked at Mai from the corner of his eye, she was eating again but slower this time.

"Riku?"

"She's… she's…"

"I'm coming over." Kairi's mother instincts were kicking in and she hung up before Riku could make a protest.

"Darn," Riku groaned.

Mai didn't look up.

"Hey, Mai, Kairi and Sora are coming over," Riku said, trying to cheer her up.

Mai nodded slowly.

*&*

Kairi and Sora came in less than three hours.

"Hey," Riku said. Mai was in the living room curled up hugging her knees as she lay on the sofa.

Kairi was the first to reach her side. "Mai," she said touching her shoulder. Mai stirred for a moment then looked up, her tears had the white of her eyes red. "Aw, Mai," Kairi hugged her.

Sora stood next to Riku with the same sad look on his face. Sora looked at Riku who's eyes were hidden. "Don't worry buddy, she'll get through this."

"I don't think she will…" Riku shook his head.


	29. Part Three: chapter 1

Hello there! Well it looks like I have a little more confidence in this story, for a while I didn't think people liked it because of the lack of reviews. But after a few recent reviews I'm actually excited about updating! But right now I only have one chapter for you ^^ I hope you like it... and I'm not sure what this chapter is about because I wrote this chapter like... sometime last year... so yeah...

also btw I'm working on a new story, it's gonna be for the Riku and Mai series and thus making Riku and Mai a SAGA! Yay! But i won't tell you where the story is coming from. It might be about Ikari, it might be about Mai and Riku again, ir might be about Doki or even a new epilogue or something, you'll never know! And neither do I ^^"

Also I've been thinking about the story recently and I'm not sure if I should give out tooo much info but so far I haven't typed anything or written notes yet so basically this is just an idea but i'm strongly gonna go for it sooner or later... hehe ^^"

Well, Enjoy!

REVIEW!

* * *

Part Three

Riku and Mai: Pregnancy

Ch. 1

Riku got over the shock by shaking his head. He got up and walked over to his friends. They rose from their chairs and waited for Riku to give them the information they were afraid to hear.

"Is… is she…" Sora tried to ask for them all but he failed.

"She's fine right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah… she's fine…" Riku flopped down in a chair and buried his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"She's… she's pregnant," Doki answered for them. But Doki being that he wasn't from the Human realm had no idea what that was.

"She's WHAT?!" the others excluding Riku and Doki said.

"She's pregnant!" Riku yelled he jumped out of his seat and punched a wall.

"Riku are you okay?" Sora asked.

"NO!" Riku said, "I thought she was dying on me!"

"Mr. Shade," a nurse came, "You can see her now."

Riku was gone at the sound of his name. He ran to the room and found Mai on the other side of the room, her eyes closed. She was sleeping soundly. Being on the other side of the door Riku gasped for air, basically jumping and running two flights of stairs.

"She's sleeping but she's okay, you can go in if you want."

Riku hesitantly opened the door and stepped in. He walked over to her and touched her hand, fearing it was cold he braced himself. But her hand was warm, like it was suppose to be. Riku gripped it, Mai stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Riku…" she said with a soft smile on her face.

"Mai," Riku said with a sad smile, Riku looked up to see three people standing in the corner of the room. He summoned his blade and stared them down.

"Riku, don't," Mai held Riku's shirt, "They're my guardians."

Riku gave them a look then de-summoned his blade. "These are the three people I saw the day Benjie died."

"I guess," Mai shrugged, she turned to Riku with a grin, she had color in her face again, she looked so much better. Maybe she didn't notice but Riku did. He could see it a mile a way.

Riku's eyes gazed at the three in the corner; they smelled too much like Dawn and Dusk for Riku to be completely comfortable. Riku looked at Mai and smiled, "Did the doctor tell you anything?"

"Yeah, he said I would be fine. He said it was a good thing you got me here, he said that me and my package would have been in trouble although I still don't know what he meant by package."

Riku studied her for a moment. Then Riku realized that the doctor told her but Mai was clueless.

"Mai, by package he meant the baby."

Mai stared at him confused. "What…?"


	30. Chapter 30

Hey people, I had added some stuff look for * for the added parts ^^

Enjoy!

review!

Part Three

Riku and Mai: Pregnancy

Ch. 2

Riku sat around Mai, thinking. They were still getting over learning that Mai was not barren. Mai was in deep thought with her world, how could they be wrong? *How could they be wrong for thousands if not millions of years? I didn't make any sense. Mai bit her lip as she tried to think of the most understandable way. But nothing, nothing at all, came to mind*

"Dr. Jung, can she come home now?" Riku asked. *He faced the doctor. He was standing near by looking through his clip board as if he was nervous but at the same time he hid his emotions well.*

"Yeah, I'll get the wheel chair and-" *he started for the door.*

"No," Riku, *interrupting*, had her in his arms, "I'll carry her." *Mai, in her mind, was stunned. She thought for sure Riku would be more upset than this. He was going to have a child and for a while he didn't want to. Mai wasn't sure what to say or do. She remained silent, knowing he'd explain himself later.*

"Okay…" Dr. Jung said. He said with a look that screamed "I'm such an idiot!"

Riku, *ignoring his look, carried Mai out of the room and* down stairs, there their friends were sitting and waiting.

"Mai!" Raven was the first to run up to her.

Mai stared surprised, "Raven?"

"Oh, my baby, you're going to be a mother!"

Mai, although in Riku's arms, went to hug Raven. But something was blocking Raven's other arm from hugging her completely. Mai looked up to see a man with green eyes and brown hair. But the eyes were obviously belonged to someone she knew. Mai was frozen in surprise and shock, she tried to smile and she tried to speak but her eyes were glued and her mouth stuck.

"Doki… Doki?" she finally said.

"Goddess," Doki nodded his head. "Are you okay? We were worried about you."

Mai blinked confused and then looked at Raven then at Axel. Axel nodded.

"She's the one Doki?"

"Yes," Doki nodded.

Mai smiled, she read Doki's mind and it was as refreshed as a new cup of water. Doki's mind was clean of confusion, he was no longer confused about his emotions, he was back to normal, beyond normal, even before the king ruined his life Doki had some emotional confusions but now he was normal, he could think straight and not worry about switching from one emotion to the next and then worry about doing harm to some one.

Mai smiled at Doki, 'Doki, I'm glad you're normal and free.'

'So am I,' he smiled back, 'I love her so much, I'm glad I took you up on your offer, now all that stuff I did to you I realize that wasn't me.'

Mai nodded, in that instant Mai heard two other voices greet her.

"Mai, we're glad you're okay, from what Riku told us you were in really bad shape," Sora said. He smiled his normal warm and goofy smile.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"That's good, the last time I saw you were extremely sick," Kairi said.

Mai smiled, "Yeah, Riku wanted to take me to the hospital but I turned him down more than once, he finally forced me to go."

"You should really learn to take help, Mai," Doki said.

Mai looked at him, almost shocked, "Oh…"

"C'mon," Riku said. "Let's get home," Riku held Mai tighter and walked out the door. The others followed behind along with the three guardians.

"Doki," Raven paused.

"Yes," Doki stopped with her while the others went a head. Doki looked into her eyes and waited with the utter most attention.

"What is going on? Why did you call Mai 'Goddess'?"

"Oh… well… I'll have to show you later."

Raven studied him for a second. "Are you lying to me?"

"I will never lie to you, unless your life depended on it. Raven, let's just say now to satisfy you that I'm not from here and neither is Mai."

Raven gazed at him, "Okay," she nodded.

They started to drive off. They all drove to Riku's and Mai's home. There Mai saw the house.

"What happened?"

Riku held back his tears and gazed at Mai, "I kept the maids away so they wouldn't see you the way you were. I couldn't… I couldn't…" Riku hid his eyes from Mai and Mai gazed with shock and sadness.

Was she really that bad? Did she really hurt him that much? Mai swallowed and touched the side of his face. "I'm sorry," she said.

Riku nodded as his eyes were hidden. Riku sat Mai down on the couch and a few seconds later the others started to come in. Mai had her head on Riku's lap and her body was out along the rest of the chair.

Riku stroked her hair as his sadness was made clear to the others.

"Goddess," Ninja appeared and bowed before her, "Riku," he bowed to him. "Listen, I can't leave you," he shook his head.

"What? Why?"

"Dawn and Dusk will be able to kill you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Goddess, you can't tell right now but I can. Your powers are weaker than they were, you can't summon a blade now if you wanted to. All of your powers are gone."

"Wait, why?"

"I don't know, it seems that only your heart is safe, protected, along with your womb. And those are the only thing that I pick up power from. And with that being said I can't let you be along for too long."

Mai blinked. She sat up and then stood, she placed her hand over her belly and rubbed it. "You're telling me that if I die my baby will die as well?"

"That would happen regardless," Ninja said, "but in your case you couldn't protect yourself but the baby will be fine from what I can see."

"Wait… Dawn and Dusk you said?" Doki asked, he narrowed his eyes with anger.

Ninja turned to him and nodded, "Yes, Prince Doki, Dawn and Dusk are seeking to kill her."

Doki grounded his teeth. "Mai, I can't leave you, I can't let these peons hurt you."

"Doki what's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Mai… Dawn and Dusk were assigned to kill us… months ago, but when you came here they thought you died, and so they called off the mission but when I brought you back they learned that we were still alive. And they came back to kill us both."

Mai swallowed.

"And they come to kill anyone involved." Ninja filled in.

"What?!" Mai looked instantly at Riku. She couldn't let him die because of her. Mai stared into his eyes and realized more than just fear in herself she also realized that she was bringing harm to her loved one.

Doki looked at Raven, quick to hug her.

"So… they're going to kill me and anyone who knows about us right?" Mai asked touching her belly again.

"Yes," Ninja answered.

"Ninja, pass the word on to the other two, they must answer to Riku as they do me," Mai said.

"Yes, understood," Ninja bowed he then vanished. When he was gone Mai sighed and sat down on the coach again.

"Rest," Riku said, he kissed her forehead and stood, "Doki, I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Mai nodded, Raven took Riku's spot and Kairi sat on the other.

Doki nodded to Riku and walked off with Riku. Sora started to go after but Axel took Sora's shoulder gently, he shook his head against it.

Sora looked at Axel and sighed. He nodded.

Riku sighed as he went into the den, the den was closed off from the living room. Riku closed the door once Doki entered.

"Riku what do you want to talk about?"

"Doki, I need you to do something for me," Riku squared his shoulders to Doki and gazed him in the eye.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey there! Sorry for the great delay, but i've been busy with... school and grounding -___- and so, that's why i've been absent but don't worry I've been working on stories ^^

enjoy

REVIEW!

Part Three

Riku and Mai: Pregnancy

Ch. 3

Doki tilted his head. "Are you sure you want me to do that?" He waited for Riku. He couldn't believe he was asked to do such a thing. He studied Riku for a while and blinked a couple of times trying to understand. He was amazed Riku would ask something like that.

"Yes," Riku sighed as he began to repeat himself. Riku raised his head to look at Doki. "If anything happens to Mai…"

Doki nodded, "I understand, but what else do you want me to do, I can see that you're hiding your true thoughts. What are those true thoughts?"

Riku bit his lip, there was no hiding his thoughts from a mind-reading-half-friend-half-enemy. Riku made a fist and tried so hard to keep from crying. "If… if something happens to me… I want… I want you to take care of Mai, make sure she marries Axel or find Replica and have her marry him. Just make sure she's happy…"

Doki understood what Riku was thinking, "Riku…" he could see the pain in his face. For a second, Doki was taken back to the time when he felt the same way about Mai. And now… even if he had to do the same for Raven he'd go crazy thinking about her being alone… without him. Doki pushed the thought out of his head. "Are you sure you want me to do this? I mean…"

"Yes, I'm sure, do it, if I die make sure she's happy with someone who will love her," Riku said. It took everything in Riku to say those words. He'd never want to see her with another man. But… he wanted to see her happy, he wanted to see her live. Even if he wasn't there for it, he needed her to be happy.

Doki looked at Riku. Doki bit his lip as he thought his words through. He calculated everything and tried to figure out how to put it in the right words. He had to, he didn't want to seem like an aimless guardian. Then with a sigh he looked at Riku. "No, I won't."

"What?" Riku snapped his head up.

Doki smiled, "I won't, I can't do what you asked me. I will protect you as equally as I will protect Mai, you make her happy, and I will not stand to see her suffer."

Riku looked at Doki, he grinned, although it was filled with sadness. "You don't have to worry about me."

Doki shook his head with the same smile, "If I worry about Mai I will worry about you, you and Mai are connected, if she dies, I know you'll die and if you die she'll die as well. I will protect you with my life."

Riku sadly chuckled, "And to think… we were once enemies."

"Hehe, I know," Doki chuckled with him.

Riku rested his hand on Doki's shoulder, "I'm glad you're my friend now. But don't think that I fully trust you now, you're dating Raven."

Doki laughed, "And I don't trust you, you're dating Mai," Doki joked with Riku.

Riku sighed, "Well, I gotta know, do you truly love Raven?"

"Yes, with every fiber of my being, as Mai loves you. She could never fall for another. You humans can move on but we can't, once you guys die we will most likely follow."

"So you guys die when we die?" Riku folded his arms and listened.

Doki shook his head. "No, we kill ourselves."

Riku blinked in surprise. Then he hid his eyes, 'So that's what she meant by that…'

"Oh… she didn't explain did she?" Doki read his thoughts.

"No, she didn't," Riku sighed, "Now I can't stand the thought of me dying."

"That's another reason why I was going to protect you as much as I would protect her."

Riku looked at Doki with a warm grin, "Thank you."

Doki shared the same grin, "I owe you, you didn't kill me when you had the chance." (A/N: animals in Heart Haven are stronger than Emo-trollers. Since animals are rare in Heart Haven, Emo-trollers aren't threatened. Remember when Riku was turned into a wolf?)

"When?"

"Oh… never mind."

"No, seriously tell me."

"Nah, let me get back to Raven, I'm starting to miss her." Doki left and ignored Riku's demand.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello, I'm updating early so that I'll have time to work on another story. I'm actually writting the story of the first Ikari but the down side is that I can't figure out where to get the KH chapters from since this story takes place many years before KH... if you guys have any ideas for KH characters let me know thankies ^^

enjoy

REVIEW!

Part Three

Riku and Mai: Pregnancy

Ch. 4

A month had passed, Mai's belly was getting larger and the enemy was never seen during that time.

"Riku… I don't feel so good," Mai complained, her ankles were hurting her the most but Riku kept her off her feet so they won't get soar.

"Don't worry, it's just a side-effect," Riku held her tighter. He was doing everything he had to keep his tears back. He wanted this to wait and now he had no choice but to stick with it.

"We can't stay here for long Riku, we have to take her to Disney Castle," Mickey said, he had come to help protect Mai a few weeks ago, he observed that Mai was more like a human now, her eyes were a strange reddish hazel instead of red. This made Riku worry, what if she became human and she couldn't wield a Keyblade? Or what if she couldn't protect the baby? What if she died giving birth? So many things ran through his mind…

"I know," Riku answered the King. He hated thinking of Mai being human, she wouldn't be able to defend herself and she could get hurt. "But… we can't travel by gummi ship."

The others gave him a confused look. That was the only way for them to get to Disney Castle.

Doki read Riku's mind and nodded, "Riku has a point, we can't travel that way, Dawn and Dusk can attack us, even in light speed."

"I see," Mickey pressed his thumb against his lips and thought.

Vincent sighed, "Why not move Mai to Heart Haven?"

"She's even more vulnerable there than here," Doki explained. "Because she's more human she'll have human sicknesses while there. Riku fell victim to that," the others looked at him, "I'll explain later."

"That's not good," Yuffie said.

"I could move her but… it would hurt me a lot, opening up a corridor that large," Doki said. "You see, moving Emo-trollers is difficult when they're weak, so if I open a corridor it will drain me a lot."

Riku looked at Doki. The others noticed that the two were sharing thoughts. "Would that work?" Riku then asked out loud.

"I could but it would hurt," Doki answered.

"What do you plan to do?" Raven shook Doki for an answer but he did not answer, his eyes were fixed on Riku.

"No," Mai said, "Riku, whatever you're thinking don't do it."

"Mai it may be the only way to get you to Disney Castle… safely," Riku said, his eyes never leaving Doki's.

"Are you sure, Riku?" Doki asked. "If this fails you'll be scarred."

"Yes," he nodded. "I'm very sure."

"Then come with me," Doki stood and Riku followed. Riku and Doki left the dinning room. Mickey, Mai, Vincent, Raven, Yuffie, Tiffa, Cloud, Sora, Kairi and Axel watched as the two walked away, Riku closed the doors and they were now completely unheard behind the door.

Mai wanted so badly to stop whatever they were doing. But her weak legs made it impossible to stand. She sat on the coach filled with fear of what might happen.

"Okay, are you ready?" Doki asked. He gave Riku a serious look.

Riku nodded. "Yeah."

"You're going to have to take your shirt off so I won't burn it."

"Yeah," Riku pulled off his light blue shirt and shook his hair. (A/N: Sorry can't help it, his hair turns me ON!)

Doki sighed, and arched his arm. Lifting his arm Doki stretched out his fingers. His finger tips started to glow and then from there they turned red. Doki then threw his hand into Riku's bare chest, there a black like hole appeared and it opened a path for Doki to get to Riku's heart. Riku groaned with pain.

"Stay with me, Riku," Doki said.

Riku groaned louder and louder. His pain was like fire slowly eating away at him only hotter. Riku wanted nothing more than for it to stop, for the pain to decrease at least by a little, even by one or two degrees, just enough to stand on his feet.

Doki's arm continued to reach into Riku's chest.

"Doki!"

"Stay with me!"

Doki then pulled his arm out and away from Riku's chest. Riku gasped for air as his fell to the ground.

Doki held his hand and groaned in pain. "You should be able to do that now."

Riku held his chest and then made a fist. He lifted his hand, stretched it out and before him a corridor.

"It worked… I'm actually surprised." Riku stood shakily and smiled.

"Me too," Doki said, "Let's not do that again, it hurts," Doki said.

"You say that like you'll have to do it again."

"Well, if something happens to you and you stay turn to the light like you once did you will lose the power."

"Got it," Riku grabbed his shirt and put it back on. He sighed as his pulled his hair out. "Mai's going to get worried."

"Yes, maybe."

Riku and Doki walked out of the room, Riku looked up to see tons of worried faces. Mai held the most miserable one. Mai ran to Riku. "Riku!" she yelled out tears streaming from her eyes. She never felt so worried in her life about him.

"Mai, I'm alright."

"I heard you screaming, I heard you screaming!" she yelled.

"Mai, it's okay, I'm fine really," Mai continued to cry into his chest. "Don't worry about me…" Riku realized what had happened, Riku wasn't groaning at all, he was yelling and screaming the whole time. Riku kissed her forehead and rested his head on top of hers. Riku realized how much he worried her. He realized that he MADE her worry.


	33. Chapter 33

Hello! Well here I am back again updating as asked. You see, I just been busy with typing up all of my poems and stuff, sorry none are fanfic poems and none of them have i published anyway except for (a few) on DA if you care to look. Well I hope this chapter is alright. BTW I might have another Riku and Mai story thingy only it'll be editted with more chapters and scenes in it that i wanted to put it or forgot or just for the fact that i want more in it. but it's only if I get enough votes on it so let me know I have tons of idea sof the oringinal Riku and Mai story that i wanna add or redo so let me know what you think!

enjoy

REVIEW!

Part Three

Riku and Mai: Pregnancy

Ch. 5

After a while they were ready to leave for Disney Castle, the safest place they could be for Mai's pregnancy.

Riku, Doki and Axel opened corridors for everyone.

Once in the throne room Mickey had given Riku and Mai a room. Everyone else went around the castle and later got their rooms.

Mai sighed, "Riku I can walk you know," she said.

Riku glanced at her for a second. "Alright." Riku let her down slowly and gently.

Mai smiled and let her feet touch the ground.

"Alright, I'm calling up some old friends, we have to discuss what we'll do about these new creatures," Mickey said.

"New creatures?"

"Yeah, I got news a few days ago that there are new Heartless and Nobodies around, but they are only located in the worlds that were attacked by Dawn and Dusk, the worlds are also slowly fading."

"Fading?" Mai asked.

"Yes, the worlds are fading into this darkness, and once it does that the Keyholes will be lost completely. There will be no way to bring them back."

Mai lowered her head, "This is my fault, I should just go to them," Mai said turning to Riku.

"Stop that," Riku demanded.

"But Riku if I don't give my self up everyone here will die!" she yelled. She looked Riku in his eyes.

"I won't lose you! I'll die before I lose you, do you understand?" Riku yelled.

"And I won't have everyone die because of me!" Mai yelled back, she forced back her tears.

"Stop you two," Mickey said, "Don't worry Mai, no one's going to die, and Riku you won't lose anything or anyone."

Riku and Mai shared a glance at each other then at the King. Mai lowered her head and sighed, "Look, I can't let you guys get hurt because of me, I'll never forgive myself."

"Neither will I," Riku said with a frown.

Mai sighed again. "I'm sorry." Tears started to stream down her face. Riku sighed and hugged Mai.

"It's okay," Riku answered her.

"Pregnancy," Sora rolled his eyes. Roxas spoke and acted through Sora, everyone knew that.

"This place is beautiful," Raven said.

Doki nodded, "I know." Doki and Raven walked off with one of the brooms to their room. "Raven, when we get to the room I'll explain a few things to you, okay?"

"Sure," she nodded.

Sora and Kairi did the same.

Riku and Mai remained with the King for a while more. Vincent had taken a gummi ship to get the others.

"Minnie, can you get dinner ready?"

"Yes, I'll get on it right away," Minnie answered and went off to the kitchen.

Mickey nodded to Minnie and then glanced at Riku and Mai. "Riku I called your parents and Mai's they know Mai's pregnant and I told them you guys were out on important business."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

&$#

"Okay," Raven said. "So, you control the emotion of anger and greed? And Mai controls all of the emotions but her original emotion was hate?"

"Yes," Doki nodded, "Yes, that's exactly it. And because of what we are we don't have all human understanding. We know many things but our bodies don't do everything a human body can or does."

"I see," Raven nodded.

"Are you confused?"

"No, it makes sense… thank you for telling me this…" she smiled.

"I'm glad you're taking it without thinking I'm lying."

"I know you won't lie to me," Raven kissed him.

Doki almost crumbled under her kiss. He uncontrollably pulled her closer, held her tighter and kissed her more. "I can't lie to you because of that reason. Just your lips make me crumble… and think what would happen to me if you gave everything of you to me."

Raven giggled. "You have such a way with words," she kissed his neck. Doki felt his body shift, he felt his body warm and grow closer to her, suddenly she stopped.

"You tease…" he gasped for air.

Raven giggled, "I know…"

&$#

"Doki," Riku walked up to him. Mai was sleeping in the room and Riku wanted to ask Doki a question while Mai was sleeping.

"Yeah," Doki lifted his head from Raven's lap. Raven was sleeping soundly.

"Can we talk?" Doki stood from the garden bench to meet Riku in the eye.

"Sure," Doki nodded.

Riku and Doki walked away. Leaving Raven a few yards away, they stopped and faced each other. Riku leaned on a tree and sighed.

"So, what's up?" Doki asked.

Riku's ice blue eyes looked into Doki's. Riku folded his arms, "Doki, why exactly are Dawn and Dusk after you?"

Doki lifted his chin slightly. "Well, Dawn and Dusk are professional killers, they are created only to kill or destroy. This includes anything from people to whole worlds."

Riku stood from his lean. "And why are they after Mai? What did she do? What did you do?"

"She was going to be killed because our old ruler didn't like her," Doki paused. He waited for Riku to realize what he had said.

Riku nodded but before he could think too hard he widened his eyes in shock. "Wait… WAS going to be killed? WAS GOING?"

"Yes, and now they have a different reason. They're after both me and Mai because we attacked Heart Haven. I was originally going to be killed because I had left our world, then they decided to go after Mai since I left because of her, but somewhere along the line their services were put on halt and some time during the attack our old ruler reassigned the mission. And sadly once they start a mission they never stop unless the ruler calls it off."

Riku's heart raced. "Why can't Mai call it off, she's the ruler of Kingdom Hearts right?"

"She can't, she wasn't the one who assigned the mission, our only option is to kill them both." Riku nodded sadly. "Riku… you know if you wanted you could read minds too right?"

"What?"

"Well, you're married to Mai, aren't you? So some powers that we have will rub off on to you. That's one of the reason's why Keybladers are in human form, an Emo-troller came to earth and even though they didn't marry they spent so much time with one person love or not that some powers were rubbed off."

"So… what other powers will I get?"

"I don't know, maybe fangs," Doki shrugged. "So, now that you're mind is at rest I'll leave you alone, go comfort Mai, she's going to wake soon."

"How do you know that?" Riku smiled.

"Emo-trollers have more powers than you might think." Doki walked over to Raven and repositioned himself, his head resting on her lap.

Riku watched as they rested together. He sighed, Doki did sooth his mind, even though he didn't like the story of why Mai is being hunted, it did put his mind at ease to know that Mai didn't do anything wrong. Riku could only conclude that they were reassigned to the mission some time before Mai came back to him a few months ago.

Riku thanked Doki in his mind and Doki smiled and mouthed out. "You're welcome."


	34. Chapter 34

Part Three

Riku and Mai: Pregnancy

Ch. 6

Some time later…

Mai woke and placed her hand on well rounding belly. She was getting used to sleeping on her side, she normally enjoyed sleeping on her belly but because of her baby she had to stay on her side.

"It's getting big," she whispered to herself. "Hm… Benjie used to sleep on my side…"

Mai then for the first time in months thought about Benjie. He was gone from her, her child was gone. Mai couldn't imagine losing a child and to think she couldn't have one a few months ago. Her whole life she was barren, and now… somehow she was given the chance to have a child and to be a mother.

"Riku…" Mai turned over to find Riku gone.

"He's with the others," Ninja said.

"Oh, Ninja, what are you doing here?" Mai slowly sat on the edge of the bed.

"I came to check on you, although I've been watching you all night I was watching from a distance."

"Watching me from distance…"

"The baby is starting to form within you, the more you stay in the light the faster the child will grow."

"Really," Mai asked. "So it's the opposite for dark worlds isn't it?"

"Yes," Ninja answered still in the corner of the room. "Only it'll grow slower than that of a normal Human's."

"Ugh," Mai said. Mai started to stand from the bed, Ninja was quickly at her side to help her.

"Here," he said taking her hand.

"Thank you, say, where are the other two?"

"They're scouting, they're looking for any and every sign of Dawn and Dusk they can't touch this world… unless someone of the dark comes here."

"Is there anyone?"

"There might be… we, Lightons, can't see what we are ourselves only what other people are."

"That's not good," Mai said.

"I know, I know," Ninja nodded and soon after vanished.

Mai hummed as Ninja disappeared from her sight. Mai got dressed and slowly, she didn't want to take a chance with hitting her belly too hard. Mai rubbed her belly and grinned, she had a round belly, and to think it had a child inside of it… inside of her.

Mai heard her belly rumble. 'Hungry… hungry…'

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Mai replied to the voice. Recently Mai had been hearing voices in her head, the voices only told her little things, basically how she was feeling. It scared her two days ago, when if first appeared, the voice told her that it was sleepy.

Mai had grown to the voice, she realized that it, the voice, would go back and forth between that of a girl or a boy. It would change every time it talked to her. The voice was soothing to her, it reminded her of Benjie and that's why she welcomed it. Maybe she was going crazy but that voice was the only thing that kept her from starving herself. Mai left her room and headed for the dinning hall. There she knew the others would be waiting.

Mai opened the door and saw many surprised faces.

"Mai, you're awake," Riku was the first to say. They were all seated in their fancy while and white gold chairs.

Mai giggled, "You say that I was dead."

"You've been out for sixteen hours Mai," Riku chuckled.

Mai was surprised. She saw all of her friends at this long table eating. There was Cloud, Leon, Raven, Tifa, Tidus, Lulu, Yuffie, Wakka, Sora, Vincent, Doki, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie and Chip and Dale.

Mai walked over to where Riku sat and there she sat and ate with everyone. As they talked Mai learned that they all had agreed to have the baby in Disney Castle.

"Why didn't I have a say in this?" Mai asked.

"Because, we knew you'd vote against it. But we took Ninja's and Doki's advice on it and that's what we decided on," Riku said placing his fork down.

'Full.'

Mai stopped eating. "Riku I can't believe you did that."

"But if Ninja is right you'll have the baby in less than a month," Mickey said.

"What? Really? It hasn't been nine months yet," Mai said confused. From what she learned from Riku while they were at the zoo those months ago and from the video he forced her to watch it took nine months for the baby to be ready to be conceived.

"I know," Riku sighed almost annoyed.

"Mai, we must be very careful more than ever now, you'll have to rest a lot because when it's time for the baby to be born you'll have to deal with a lot of pain," Tifa said filled with concern.

Riku lowered his head. He hated to think about this… his beloved, young wife giving birth… a painful birth that might kill her… and maybe the child. And here they asked Mai if he had an idea of what the name will be. They were giggling and laughing, talking about her having a child. "I'm going out for some air," Riku stood from his chair quickly.

"Riku," Mai said with a worried look.

"Stay here Mai, I'll be back okay?" Riku closed the door behind him and was gone.

Mai sighed. She too got up but went out the other door. She knew why Riku was upset, the date was getting closer that she would give birth… the day that Riku wanted her to wait on. Riku wanted to wait so she's be ready… for the pain.

Mai went outside and walked in the garden. This garden was different from the other one. This one was larger and on the others side of the castle from the other garden.

Mai sighed as she rubbed her belly, 'Pregnancy is hard,' she concluded. Mai sat down and stared at the sky. The clouds were always white and fully and fluffy looking. Mai closed her eyes as her back layed on the soft grass. A soft breeze blew by and it shook the grass. The air carried a beautiful scent of flowers. She then fell asleep on her back.

Mai woke in cold sweat. She went to the river and splashed her face with water. She gasped for air as her body slowly started to cool down.

"Hot?"

"Yeah… I-" Mai realized who was talking to her.

'MOM!'

Mai saw Dawn standing before her. "Dawn…"

"Goddess," Dawn looked around, "You're alone…" he had an evil grin.

"You've made our job easy," Dusk said sharing his evil, dark grin.

"I didn't help you at all!" Mai threw back. She started to back away, her hands pulling her back, her feet pushing against the grass.

"We were talking to Tundra," Dawn said. Dawn then summoned Tundra, Tundra was bound and unconscious. "Tundra has more darkness in her than light, and because she was on this world it made it possible for us to be here."

"Tundra…" Mai stared filled with shock and fear.

"Bye Goddess!" Dawn and Dusk threw Tundra away and summoned their blades and attacked Mai.

Mai closed her eyes. She knew from that second they had accomplished their goal.


	35. Part Four: chapter 1

I'm sorry for taking so long, I have a lot of trouble with my flashdrive... I hope you guys like the updated chapter ^^

enjoy

REVIEW

Part four  
Riku and Mai: The unborn dead one  
Ch. 1

Cling! Ring! Cling! Cling! Ding!

"What's going on?" Dawn and Dusk cried out loud together. Dawn was using all of his power but IT kept him from getting through. Dawn turned around to see if the others were coming. They were.

"We must go Dusk," Dawn tried to pull his mate away from the Goddess.

"NO! We must kill her now!"

"Dusk!"

Dusk turned to see his face. She cried and they opened a corridor and were gone.

"Mai!" Doki yelled out.

Doki was followed by the others, everyone listened to Doki when Doki said he heard a scream and a yell. Riku was no where to be found.

As they ran through the garden looking for Mai Riku suddenly appeared and ran by the others. He summoned his blade and ran faster, leaving the others in the dust.

Riku found Mai near the river, she was shaken and confused. Riku went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mai?"

Mai was frozen in position, her eyes fixed forward and as Riku hugged her she made no move to hug him back.

"What happened?" Riku asked Doki.

"She was attacked. I heard her scream."

Riku looked at Mai, "Mai, talk to me, I'm here."

Mai suddenly snapped out of it to see Riku worried and freaking out. Mai blinked and looked at her belly. She touched it and a tear ran down her face.

"Mai, why did you call yourself Mommy?" Doki asked. He stepped closer.

Mai looked at Doki and the others, they were worried about her. 'Safe…'

"Yes, I know baby." Mai rubbed her belly. "We're safe…"

Mai started to stand, Riku helped her and stared at her.

"Mai, why are you talking to yourself like that?" Doki asked.

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked. She wiped the tear away and grinned.

"Mai, did Dusk and Dawn attack you?" Ninja asked. He appeared.

"Yes," Mai nodded. Mai then became wide eyed. "Tundra!" Mai turned to find Tundra's body in the water, her body was under the small bridge. Mai went over to Tundra's body and tried to pull her body out. Ninja and Hurricane came to help and pulled the body out.

Ninja touched her neck, Hurricane touched her wrist.

"She's gone." Ninja sighed.

Mai cried. Her tears fell in waterfalls. Tundra was dead now.

"It's okay," Hurricane said, as tears ran down her face. "We'll see her again when we pass on."

"Yes, she served well, three thousand years of service, she deserves a break."

"Yes, I hate to see our sister go."

Mai cupped her mouth, "You're related?"

"Yes, two Emo-trollers came together and created us, we call each other siblings."

Mai shook her head.

Doki looked at Mai, "Mai, listen, I need you to tell me why you were screaming when you were never hurt."

Mai looked at Doki, she seemed confused. "I didn't scream."

"I heard you."

"I didn't scream or yell, Doki."

"But… I heard… and will you stop talking to yourself like that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You…" Doki paused. Confusion filled him.

"We have to do something," Riku said breaking up the strange conversation. "The baby will come soon, and Dawn and Dusk are getting bolder coming here to kill her. We got to go somewhere were they can't follow."

"But where could we go?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, where could we go that they couldn't follow?"

"That's not the question you should be asking." Vincent said. "You should be asking why Dawn and Dusk didn't finish her off."

"You're right," Yuffie said.

"She's going to need more than a guardian," Auron said.

"Doki, why would Dawn and Dusk do that?" Axel asked.

"I don't know, I've been them once and that one time the only talked about killing the chance they got. And if Mai was defenseless I can't understand why they let her go."

"Wait…" Mai said, "Please stop this," Mai groaned. "Look, it doesn't matter, I can't let you guys get hurt because of me, I won't allow it, if you guys want to protect me let me find a place to hide until I have the baby."

"Stop it, you know that they'll find you," Doki said.

"Doki for goodness sake! I have Hurricane and Ninja watching me, and if they find a safe place I could deliver safely and then I'll get my powers back."

"Mai, will you stop it! I won't let my friend die! And if you think for one second that any of us will let you go without a fight you better think again!" Doki yelled, he started to march toward Mai but suddenly back peddled. "Ow!" he rubbed his nose.

Mai and the others looked at Doki with befuddlement. Doki narrowed his eyes and reached out his had. Suddenly his hand stopped directly in front of him. Doki made a fist and knocked on the invisible wall.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey people ^^ How's it going? Sorry for the major delay but i haven't seen any reviews on the story lately so that's why its been taking a while. Well, I hope you enjoy!

enjoy!

REVIEW

Part Four  
Riku and Mai: The unborn dead one  
Ch. 2

"Mai… what is this?" Doki asked. He banged his hand on the crystal like wall that was highly transparent. The wall that surrounded her was much like the stairs in the castle in the World That Was Never Was with the bell like chime with every hit. Strange, it made the same sound only it was stronger.

Mai swallowed, the others missed it but her belly grew a little bigger. Mai didn't know what this wall was, she was sure that it was created by Tundra as a final gift. It made sense otherwise Mai would have been dead. Tundra… even though she was the most harsh she was truly protective of her. But on the other hand she was powerless… and her powers went to protecting the baby… so that could mean that the powers were coming from the baby. But Mai didn't stress over it, when the baby would be born they'd know soon enough.

"Okay that's strange." Riku said.

"Hm…" Lulu said, "So she hasn't lost all of her powers."

"This isn't a power I normally have," Mai answered Lulu.

"Really ya?" Wakka said.

"Yeah," Mai reached out her hand to meet Doki's and the shield vanished. "Wow…"

"Mai… I think you're child is doing this…" Doki said.

"Don't be ridiculous."

'Mommy, tired.'

"Yes, I know."

"Mai, why do you keep talking to yourself like that?"

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll ask you later."

"Should we go to Radiant Garden?" Tifa asked changing the subject.

"No," Mickey said. "I think we should relax, Dawn and Dusk may have attacked this once but we're getting ahead of ourselves. If we worry and think too much Dawn and Dusk might be able to kill us all."

"So you're telling me that you're not going to go after them?" a small voice came from behind the crowd. A small girl appeared and behind her a blue thing.

"No," Mickey said, "We'll fight Dawn and Dusk but only after we have Mai safe. Their target is Mai and if she's safe they can't do more damage."

"Okay… I guess…" Lilo shrugged.

"Go back to your rooms, it'll be alright." Mickey smiled to reassure her.

Once the small child was gone Mickey turned back to Mai. Riku looked at her as well. Mai was staring down at her belly, it was round in only a matter of four months… or three months. Mai couldn't remember how long it's been…

"Mai, c'mon we have to go to Radiant Garden," Riku said taking her hand.

Mai looked at him, then turned to Ninja, she instantly remembered what Ninja had told her. "I don't think we should." She pulled back.

"Why?" Riku asked.

Mai lowered her eyes for a second. "I don't want to go…" she shook her head.

'I'm tired…'

Mai shook her head.

'Sleep…'

Mai held back a yarn. "Riku, look, I'm fine now, Tundra gave me a gift to protect me from those of the dark, so going to Radiant Garden might not be a good idea."

"She has a point." Doki said. Although he was SURE the child was doing this and not some gift from a Lighton.

Raven blinked, she blinked as if something was on her mind and she woke up from it, looked at Doki, "Doki…"

Doki looked at her instantly, he gave her his full attention. "Yes?"

"I think I know where we can go…" Raven whispered into his ear, "If what you told me is true then our best bet is to go to The World That Never Was."

"What?" Doki said out loud. Raven rolled her eyes out of irritation. She pulls him to the side and continued.

"Listen, the year Riku disappeared I remember being in a world, I only got the name and before I could learn anything else I woke up to find myself back home. I thought I was dreaming so I forgot about it. But from what I remember that world is safe if you're Dawn or Twilight," Raven blushed, she felt simple-minded. She wasn't sure if what she was saying was insanity or not.

"Oh, Raven! You're a genius!" Doki exclaimed. He ran back to the group. "Guys, let's go to The World That Never Was, if we go there Riku, Mai, the baby, Raven and I will be safe."

Mickey tilted his head, "That's not a bad idea but the problem is that none of us can go there unless we cross over, Dawn and Dusk will find us still, if we all go there."

"Yes, that's right," Ninja said. "But there are still those who linger in darkness that go to that world, so only a few of you of light can go, only a few," Ninja explained.

Mai nodded, she rubbed her belly, "Let's go," she said.

Riku nodded, he opened a corridor and entered. Entering the new world, for Mai anyway, they sighed, it was silent and dawn.

Riku wrapped his arm around Mai and they walked around the town. "Where should we go? The castle or the hotel?"

Mai shrugged, "I'm tired," Mai looked back and realized only Doki and Raven were with them. "Everyone else stayed behind?"

"Yeah, it looks like it," Riku said. "You don't pay attention do you?" he joked.

Mai became wide eyed. Instantly she was biting down on her teeth, "Riku!" she screamed out. "RIKU!" she started to sink to her knees.

"Mai!" Riku was at her side in seconds and realized what was happening. "She's going into labor!"

"I thought my water was suppose to break first!" she screamed. Doki and Riku were at her side, Raven was at her back rubbing her quickly but softly.

"Aw, crap!" Riku looked around, "We got to get her to the hospital!" he yelled over to Doki.

"I know where it is," Doki helped sit Mai in Riku's arms and opened a corridor. They got into the corridor, Riku ran out the other side. A doctor stared confused but quickly was there to help. He grabbed Mai and put her in a wheel chair.

"Riku, it hurts! Riku!" Mai called over and over. Mai breathed harder and harder, harsher and harsher but it was all in fail, no matter how hard she took in the air she felt as if it wasn't enough.

Riku swallowed as he tried to control himself. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," he repeated a few times as he was forced to stop following.

"Riku!" Mai screamed. "NO! I won't leave him! Riku!"

But the doctor didn't heed her words. They carried Mai off.

Riku, Doki and Raven had to stay behind until they were sanitized.

~mean while~

"Looks like we'll be able to get to her after all."

Dawn smirked, "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, she's unguarded."

"Well, since we can't attack her we should go for a better approach, abduction."

~Back in the Hospital~

Doki pulled Riku over to the side. He figured it all out… sadly, and Riku wouldn't believe him but he had to tell him.

"What's wrong Doki?" Riku asked.

Doki swallowed, "Riku listen… um… I know how Mai got pregnant…"

Riku stared confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well… I looked into your memories a while back trying to figure out how Mai got pregnant and I realized she didn't do any of the things Emo-trollers had to do… so I started to think and I decided to look into Mai's memory but… instantly as I started to look into Mai's I was draw to the baby… and the baby had memories… and…"

"Doki, wait, slow down, what are you trying to tell me, c'mon, I can take it."

"Riku… I… I think… your baby… is from…"

"Who?" Riku pressed, his curiosity was now showing, he wanted to know what Riku had to say.

"I think… I think the baby's soul is from… Be-"

"Doki, please come here, I want to ask you something," Raven interrupted not noticing they were talking.

"Go talk to Raven, you just tell me later okay?"

Doki nodded, "Alright…"

Riku nodded and sat in the chair and waited.

Doki sighed and thought it over in his mind. 'No, the child can't be Benjie, that dog may be dead but I don't think animals have souls… but then again that would explain how Mai was protected by a shield. Benjie protected her before he died… he fought me when I tried to use him as bait… so the shield is the effect of his loving nature towards her… that makes sense but I can't be sure until he's born… once he's born I can look into his eyes to see… but until then, I'm only guessing that Mai's unborn child is Mai's dead dog…'


	37. Chapter 37

Hey there! All I ask is that you plz plz plz review! That's all I ask. the more reviews the more chapters per week.

enjoy

REVIEW!

Part Four  
Riku and Mai: The unborn dead one  
Ch. 3

Riku and the others were sanitized, making it safe for them to be around the baby if it came. Riku still had to wait, and it was killing him. Every second that went by made Riku's heart beat faster and faster, he paced the floor waiting. Doki and Raven watched, tapping their toes and sweating with worry.

Riku groaned as he looked at the clock again, it had been seven minutes, was she okay? Was she having the baby yet? Was she screaming and crying his name? Riku couldn't stand waiting. He had to know if she was okay.

Soon a doctor came to Riku. Riku ran up to him, Riku controlled his hands, he wanted nothing more than to shake that man and tell him if his wife was okay.

"It was a false alarm and it's a good thing too," the doctor smiled.

"Why's that a good thing?" Riku asked gasping for air.

"Well, for one you don't have a camera to capture the moment, I can tell you're a first time father, and lastly because she almost passed out."

Riku swallowed, "Why did she do that?"

"She was calling for you but right before I came to get you she passed out."

Riku swallowed again, this doctor thought it was a joke but Riku wanted it to be over… soon if not now.

"Well, can we see her now?" Raven asked.

"No, not yet, we can have doctors checking on her, she is slowly gaining consciousness, when I get the info, I'll tell you."

Riku bowed to the doctor. When he rose he shook the doctor's hand. The doctor left leaving the teens in a state of relief… well for Doki and Raven.

~mean while~

"Ah, Mai," a doctor came to her. Mai opened his eyes, she was dazed and confused but she heard his voice. "You're awake…"

"Riku…" Mai's vision was fuzzy and she couldn't tell what the doctor looked like. She struggled to see, "Riku…"

"You will see him soon, sleep."

Mai hearing his words slowly drifted to sleep.

Dawn grinned, she was so weak she didn't even know whom she was really talking about. "Dusk, grab her gently, if she wakes the powers will activate."

Dusk slowly collected Mai into her arms. Dusk winced, even holding her the powers were active. Dusk's arms and clothes were burning. "We must hurry, she's burning me."

"Alright." Dawn answered, he then realized that the powers were still active. But there was nothing he could do.

Dawn opened a corridor and they were gone.

~mean while~

"You may go see her now," a female doctor came to the three, waiting and anxious.

Riku smiled and ran, he had to see her. "Mai!" he called as he reached the door. Swinging the door open he froze, she wasn't in the room.

Doki and Raven were soon behind him and confusion hit them as they saw the room empty.

Mai was gone…

Riku shook his head, "Ninja! Ninja!"

Suddenly Ninja appeared, "What's wrong?"

Hurricane was with him, she stood silently for only a matter of seconds. Then she started to check the room.

"She's gone, where is she? Was she in your sights?"

Ninja swallowed, "No… we lost sight of you guys once you got here… and… we were looking for you and that's when you called me."

Riku looked at Ninja for a second.

"Ninja," Hurricane called, Ninja turned to her, "she's been here, and she left not too long ago."

Ninja nodded and turned to Riku, he knelt down and bowed his head, "Riku forgive me, but as of now Mai is gone."


End file.
